


【授翻】One More, Partner?

by myshourglass



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Accomplice Ending (Persona 4), Bruises, Choking, Dirty Talk, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Facials, Gunplay, Homicide, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Manipulation, Toxic Relationship, Underage Drinking, Victim Blaming
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myshourglass/pseuds/myshourglass
Summary: “打算去找点乐子，来问问你有没有兴趣加入。”要是自愿的话可就不算是威胁了，不是吗？
Relationships: Adachi Tohru/Narukami Yu, Adachi Tohru/Persona 4 Protagonist, Adachi Tohru/Seta Souji
Kudos: 4





	1. 周三

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One More, Partner?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876559) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> 拖了好久才发到这里来万分抱歉otz

哔——哔——

口袋里传来的震动打断了鸣上悠原本专注于课堂的注意力。震动声抵着塑料椅，被进一步放大。在同学斜睨的视线下，鸣上悠匆忙拿出手机，试图最小化它造成的干扰。大概是阳介吧，他想，但是自己明明告诉过他不要在上课时间发来短信。

转念一想，阳介应该依旧忙于处理稻羽市久久不散的浓雾，而不会有时间来给自己发消息。困扰于无法找到证据确凿的凶手，他发来的消息逐渐减少。悠不能怪他。

毕竟，那是他的错。

显然是没有注意到这里的干扰，老师继续着他的讲课。阳光透过窗帘，在桌上映出一道道光线。悠没有意识到自己松了一口气。

哔——哔——

结果并不是短信，是有人在打他的电话。鸣上悠表面不动声色地保持面向前排，视线移向手机屏幕看了眼来电号码。旁边的同学撅起唇吹了口气，鞋子点着地面，砸了咂舌。城市里的小孩有时候就是这么死板，要是换做八十神高中，才不会有人在意你看没看手机。

哔——哔——

来自 “接” 的来电

寒意窜过脊椎 - 猛然涌上的肾上腺素激烈而急迫。“接”，那是他几个月之前存进手机里的名称，防止他在城市里的朋友意外看到他的联系列表里有一个来自稻羽市警察局的未知号码。但现在他意识到，“接”这个名称并不会使它更不显眼。

哔——哔——

悠猛地站了起来。终于留意到异常的老师从白板前转过身。

“怎么了，鸣上？”他不悦地撅起嘴。

“我需要去一趟卫生间，”悠撒了个谎，“我想吐。”老师不赞成地张开嘴，但看到悠前额上淌下的冷汗，他没有再多加询问。悠冲出走廊，在最后一声铃响前翻开了手机。

“你-你好？”他小声说，试图掩饰自己恐慌、断断续续的呼吸。

“嘿，悠君！”那道声音如此热情，带着如此真诚的愉悦，恍惚间让几乎鸣上悠以为那关于打火机的事件不过是阴影导致的一场梦。“很聪明嘛，知道要接电话。”

“足立先生。”悠靠着墙稳住自己，“怎么了？”

“你居然还真的在上课时间接了电话啊，真是令我刮目相看。”足立说，“都差点忘了，你已经不是以前的那个乖小孩了。”

“你是故意在课上打给我的，”悠叹了口气。

他明白自己应该对足立感到生气，应该为面对自己可怕行为的后果而感到恐惧 - 但取而代之的却是勾起的唇角，尽管只有一点。毕竟，城市里的生活逐渐变得无聊起来。

“谁知道呢，”足立发出一声低笑，“无论如何，很高兴你接了电话。真是一如既往的乖巧。”

悠几乎能隔着电话感觉到足立露出的自鸣得意的笑容。他紧紧攥起拳。

“听着 - 我有过选择，是我选择了烧掉那封信，”他咬着牙说，“我不是在服从你的指令，我那么做是因为我想——”

他止住了，电话那头传来足立轻柔的赞同声。鸣上悠捂住自己的嘴。涣散的灰色双眼望向窗外，习惯性地扫过天际线上起伏的高楼。他想要烧掉那封信——这是他直到现在才敢于承认的事实。“嗯…很高兴听到你这么说。”足立说，似乎是发自内心的感到高兴。

“所以，”悠迫切地想要转移话题。“为什么打给我，足立先生？你说过， ‘如果接到来自这个号码的电话，最好接起来。’打算要威胁我吗？”

不假思索便脱口而出的话语显得近乎狂乱。他需要这个。他需要一些什么。

“如果你愿意，那可就不叫威胁了…”

羞愧于自己一反常态的热情，悠没有说话。电话里传来一声沉重的叹息，接着那道声音又重新响起。

“打算去找点乐子，来问问你有没有兴趣加入。”

肾上腺素再次涌起，但他承认这一次不是出于紧张。

“你听说过那个在稻羽市医院工作的护士吗？上野，还是上原，我忘记她叫什么了…”

“上原小夜子。”

“啊就是她！你有听说她干过些什么吗？”

“…也许。”

鸣上悠不安地挪了挪，回忆起她流着泪对自己的坦白，还有两人间经常性的亲密。他没有能如自己期望的那么接近她 —— 一些其他人的干扰使他无暇照顾到自己在医院的夜班工作，就比如说，现在正在通电话的这一位。

“嗯？”足立取笑道，“我们的’完美先生’还和性感护士交上了朋友？”

“我们之间有点…复杂——”

警探爆发出的笑声打断了悠的话。

“来真的？靠，悠君！”又是一阵笑声。电话对面突然放大的音量让他瑟缩了一下。“你上过了她是不是？早该知道的。被稻羽市所有可爱的高中女生挂念着的鸣上悠还会和年长的女人擦出火花…啧啧啧。”

“不是那样的，真的，那只是谣言而已。”鸣上悠抗议道，脸颊因为手机太过用力的挤压变得通红。

“所以你没上过她？无聊。”

“那之外的都做过了。只是…感觉不对，”他说，听到一声嘲弄的鼻音作为回应。

“听着。一切的谣言都是基于事实的，”足立切换回了属于‘警察’的口吻。“作为稻羽市警察局的一员，我现在了解到，小夜子 - 一名当地护士 - 曾对未成年人实施过性骚扰行为。这可是很严重的。”

“我两个月前就满十八岁了——”

“真棒，”足立打断了他，“但那没有任何意义，因为重要的是相遇时你的年龄。像我之前说的——我还听说她在城市里爬上过好几个医生的床，为了他们的钱。但被抓到了，于是从前的医院把她丢到了荒郊野岭的地方。结论就是：她是个拜金的婊子。”

“我不知道那是不是真的，”悠喃喃道。

“拜托，她不值得任何同情，她需要的是惩罚。而且啊，我们不该找点乐子吗？是你的话一定能轻易说服她。诶对了，她口活怎么样？打赌她一定相当擅长。”

“说服她？去…做…”鸣上悠的声音逐渐变小，一只手梳过头发，一边迈步远离教室门，几乎像是担心他的同学能听到他们谈话之间的沉默。足立为他的迟疑而轻轻发笑。

“还在考虑？想好了吗？”

“足立先生，”他开口道，“我不知道我能不能这么做。我不想让你有麻烦没错，但是…帮助你去伤害我认识的人…”

但在他反对的话语，他的常理背后，他感到某些东西正逐渐舒展开——潜藏于思想深处的怪物。片刻之前的他是如此热切，准备好不假思索地纵身而跃。他保护过这个人一次，帮助他逃脱了正义的制裁。加入他真的有那么大的不同吗？他就不能再一次侥幸脱身吗？

“但你是我的共犯啊，悠君！”那愉悦的笑声再次传来，虚伪的欢快语调打断了悠的思绪。“过来帮我找点乐子，要不然你就进监狱。更喜欢哪个选项呢？”

鸣上悠深吸进一口气。这就是他的惩罚，不是吗？

“我得给堂岛舅舅打个电话，告诉他我周末过去。”

“啊，这可不行，”足立说，声音带着歉意，但不容置疑。“我们可不想让你的朋友们知道你回来了，如果你住在堂岛先生家，他们一定会听说的。我们的任务必须完全保密 - 可不能让你那些扮演侦探的小鬼跟着我们！不行，你得和我住一起。这样我们就不需要面对任何提问了。”

他僵住了。“我不能告诉我的朋友我会过去？”

“真好笑。你真的还在意他们？即使你为了保护我背叛了他们？真是屁话连篇。”

“足立…”

“到底有什么好见他们的？”足立问道，“他们不明白。他们不知道这个世界究竟有多么无聊，多么差劲。”

鸣上悠闭上了眼。“但你知道。”

“就是这样。所以，这周末你和我在一起。我这儿有不错的沙发和毯子，足够应付了。”

足立说的没错。他别无选择。

“好的，”悠的声音顺从，毫无反抗。他捏了捏鼻梁，“我周五下午到。”

“好，下火车之后我会去接你的。”片刻的停顿，“还有啊，悠君？”

“怎么了？”

“别想着你能爽约。永远。我们是一起的。”

足立声音里透出的严肃让鸣上悠打了个寒颤。其中还蕴含着一些别的意味，只是他一时无法摸清。

“我知道的，”他喃喃道，“我知道。”


	2. 周五下午

鸣上悠搭乘的火车停靠在八十稻羽站时，窗外正在下雨。

他慢慢眨了眨眼，难以置信地看着窗上淌过的雨迹。多方便啊。也许这场雨会持续一整个周末 - 时间足够让雾变得更加浓稠，足够让稻羽市发现被电视吐出的又一具尸体。

这一次它会落在哪里？河边？还是再次出现在高中附近？想到尸体可能出现在堂岛家附近，尸体如玩偶一般悬挂在电线上的景象可能会被菜菜子看到…脑中的联想令他浑身颤栗。

鸣上悠祈祷着尸体被发现之时，自己已经离开了这里。

他拎起小型旅行包，走出火车站，一边扫视周围看有没有任何熟悉的面孔。要是他的某个朋友出现在了这里，他的伪装也就到此为止了。假如这真的发生，并且他们说服了他退出这个计划，那么足立一定会让他去坐牢的。想到这里，他低下头，加快了脚步。

车站外，一辆小型轿车正等着他。似乎曾一度呈亮红色的车身在经年累月的摧折下变成了一种不讨喜的锈色，显然不是什么好车。

完美契合了车里坐着的人，显然也不是一个好人。

窗户突然被摇下，足立低声咒骂着老式的车窗曲柄，而边上半开的脏玻璃窗嘎吱嘎吱地发出抗议，拒绝再往下摇动分毫。足立打开门，探出脑袋微笑着，正如所有人认识的他一样——那个脱线警探。

“真高兴见到你啊，搭档，”他眨眨眼，“进来吧！”

’搭档’，这个词让悠一阵毛骨悚然。听起来太不对了，尤其是从’他’口中说出的时候。但他还是拉开副驾驶车门挤了进去。狭窄的车厢给他的长腿带来了一些不便，他只好缩身折起腿，关上了门。双臂环抱在胸前，他扯着自己的衣袖，力道让衣服上留下了皱痕。

“哈，这辆车真是对不住啊，这么短的时间里我只能找到这辆了。毕竟我不可能开来一辆警车嘛！”足立笑了笑。就算他注意到了 - 或是在意 - 悠的不适，他也没有说出来。“旅程还顺利吗？”

“很平静。和我在东京度过的日子一样，”他回道。

“那希望这个周末能让你不再那么无聊啦！”足立咧开一个大大的、几乎显得有些歪斜的笑容。他的目光不时扫过悠，同时注意着路面和车上的乘客。“我已经去过朱尼斯了，所以计划余下的部分我会在晚饭时告诉你。啊对了，今天是我们的护士小姐这周工作的最后一天。所以我们今晚就行动。希望你不会介意！”

“今晚？”鸣上悠问，声音轻如耳语。他望向窗外，试图冷静下来让自己的表情保持无动于衷。

“是啊，但是晚餐前还是不要操心具体的细节了。反正她上的是晚班，我们有足够的时间！”

鸣上悠咬着拇指指甲，牙齿啃着指甲边缘带来一种奇怪的满足感 - 咬平了一处之后，更多的斜边冒了出来。他好奇自己为什么从来没有试过这么做，或者说为什么现在的他感到了这么做的需要。

“紧张吗，小孩？”

“大概吧。”

“我懂的，毕竟是你的第一次，但你很坚强，会没事的。”

鸣上悠抿起唇，感到胸部一阵收紧。轿车停靠在足立的公寓楼外，他熟练地驶入了他的停车位。悠在座位里挪了挪，感受到后脑勺传来足立强烈的视线，注视着他费劲地打开老化的车门。他起身离开了车厢，没有回头。

“是啊，会没事的。”他应付道。

——————————

足立将一杯泡面摆在悠面前的矮桌上，又端出一盘看上去相当出色的干炒卷心菜，以及一罐朝日啤酒。悠的视线扫过狭小的公寓内，满目都是褪色的白色和灰色，毫无任何生活的气息。没有植物，墙上也没有家庭照片。这里就像是堂岛家的对立面——那里温暖而舒适。脑海里传来菜菜子的 ‘哥哥，欢迎回家！’，令他的心脏一阵抽痛。悠想去见她，但他也知道，在自己做出的决定之后，那已经是不切实际的奢望了。

“不像你习惯的那种高档地方，不过能凑合就行。”足立说，端着自己的晚餐在他对面坐下。

“我不习惯什么高档，”悠顶了回去，有一点受伤。“没问题的。”

悠拿起筷子搅弄起面条。他没有意识到自己拌了多久，直到另一方发出的咳嗽声重新把他带回了现实。

“你是打算吃，还是继续玩你的晚餐？”

“抱歉，”他说，夹起面递入口中。被面条的温度烫到了舌头，悠抽了口气。对面的足立轻笑出声。

“我也经常会这样。喝点啤酒吧，能缓解一下。”

悠皱着眉咽下烫嘴的食物，接着看向啤酒。“其实我，呃，我还没喝过酒。”

“毕竟你还没到年龄吧，”足立带着些歉意叹了口气。“好吧，要是你想找个安全的环境尝试一下的话，我保证不会说出去的。但是今晚最好还是不要测试你的酒量了。”

脑中划过放纵片刻的想法显得不妙得令人安心，他看着堂岛和足立那样做过很多次了。但悠不希望在今晚冒这个险。

“我想明天再试试，如果可以的话。”

“当然了，到时候我们来办个派对吧！我可以弄来点派对帽之类的。”

悠翻了个白眼，但又忍不住露出了微笑。“随便吧。”

接下来的晚餐在沉默中过去，偶尔传来足立哧溜吸面的声音和心满意足的叹息。

“所以啊悠，城市里的生活无聊吗？”

“有点。”他注意到足立省略了称谓，听起来很随意，几乎显得有些亲切。

“那真是太可惜了，要是能回去的话，让我杀人我都愿意呢。”足立为自己差劲的玩笑扑哧笑出了声。

悠摇了摇头。“抱歉，我猜我只是有点想念稻羽了。”

“稻羽也很想念你，小孩。”他顿了顿，“包括我。”

“…别告诉我你变得心软了，”悠装模作样地扶了扶额头，希望借此能掩饰住他感到的困惑。足立真的会想念自己吗？在他烧掉那封信之后，鸣上悠就一直幻想着能再次见到他。不像镇上的其他人，他们需要他仅仅是因为期待着他能解决一切的麻烦。足立透就像是一处脱身之所-尽管扭曲。是悠的依靠。

“我？怎么可能！”足立答道，假惺惺地摆出一副受伤的表情。但很快他就叹了口气，坐了回去。“但是很难啊，因为只有一个人能理解真正的我。”

悠的心脏剧烈地跳动起来。他也曾有过同样的想法，只是不愿面对。他不想冒被拒绝的风险，即使那意味着把自己从那人身边割离——一个不会带着滤镜看待自己的人，从不期待他时刻展现出完美、成为领袖、或是做出抉择。在足立身边，他能够成为他自己。而这样的想法令悠不寒而栗。

“是啊，我也这么觉得，”在他来得及制止之前，话就溜出了口中。

“哇哦，奉承的话还是不必了吧，小孩。”

悠又吸了一口面条以回避回答，暗自盼望着食物的温度能掩饰自己脸上升起的颜色。沉默蔓延下去，但这一次显得低沉压抑。

手掌猛地拍击桌面的声音打破了空气，足立的面孔因怒气而扭曲。“自从你帮了我之后，我就一直在想着你的事。然后啊，我非常生气。”

“什么？”悠被他突然的爆发吓了一跳，“为什么？”

“你拥有我在你这个年纪时想要的一切。朋友，成绩，真正的家庭，可爱的女生。一切都自然而然地落在你手中。我猜我是有些…嫉妒吧，而你却为了我这样的人抛弃了这一切。我不明白。”

“因为我…那种东西我不想要。”

足立大笑起来，笑声尖锐而讽刺。“这他妈算什么意思？’完美先生’不想再让自己继续伟大下去吗？”

“我受够了所有人都想要依靠我，”悠解释道。“我想要尽我所能帮助别人，但是不断勉强自己却让我几乎要忘了自己究竟是谁——”

足立脸上阴沉的面容迫使他咽下了之后的话，紧紧咬住嘴唇。

“是啊，人际关系是很麻烦的，这就是为什么我更喜欢一个人。不过看样子我们两个都是这样。”

足立站起身，膝盖因为他动作的速度而咔哒作响。他步伐快速而准确地绕过桌边，然后在一个过于靠近悠的距离停了下来。悠感到自己的脉搏加速，血液在战逃反应的干预下疯狂地涌向血管的每个角落。

“知道吗？有时候你真的就是个不知感恩的小混蛋。”

“抱歉，我不是想——”

肩膀突然被一只手紧紧抓住，他的话被打断了。足立在他身边蹲下，嘴角朝下弯着，面孔紧绷，似乎是在思索着一个困难的决定。

“你真是太该死的完美了，悠，”他的声音低沉而苦涩，“我怎么能相信像你这样的人会沦落到我的水平呢？”

“要怎么做才能让你相信我是在你这一边的？”悠问，“如果有任何事…”

“你可以闭嘴。”

“你想——”

前一秒的悠还笔直地坐在桌前，下一秒足立就狠狠将他砸向了地面，用四肢将他禁锢在原地。身体与地面的冲撞几乎挤空了悠肺部中全部的氧气。

足立抓起悠的衬衫领子，猛地将他上半身拎起，直到两人面孔之间仅有几寸之隔。

“闭。嘴。”他咬着牙，语气如此危险，让悠只敢用力眨了下眼作为回应。对方的呼吸闻起来带着些酒精气息，但从前的经历告诉他，足立不可能就这么喝醉。

悠因恐惧而一片空白的脑海极力试图着构想出一个计划。足立会杀了他的。他当然不是想要自己的帮助，他可是个该死的连环杀手。是悠亲手给了他这样一个完美的机会来解决掉唯一一个知道真相的人。这很合理，蠢到会相信其他解释的自己就是个白痴。他们从来就不是什么搭档。他们连朋友都算不上。

肾上腺素持续在血液中冲撞，叫嚣着催促他离开，赶紧跑——但他的身体却动弹不得。也许这就是自己的审判吧，为了对家人和朋友的背叛，他想着。接着他感到嘴唇上传来的温度，肩上的双手将他推向地面。

足立在吻他。

悠完全不敢有任何动作，更不用说回应。足立收回身，不均匀的滚烫呼吸拂过他的脸颊。他的眼睛睁大，张着嘴，仿佛是为自己的行为感到了困惑。他低头看着悠，手上的力道再一次收紧。

“操，”他低下身低声咆哮着。

回想起足立曾遭到排斥的过去，现在最好的做法也许是顺应他，悠心想。于是他回应了。起初有些迟缓，换来足立满意的哼声。他舌尖抵上悠笨拙的唇，绵长的吻让后者的脑袋变得晕飘飘的。紧握着他肩膀的手也放松下来，就好像警探意识到了悠没有要逃开的打算。

和女孩在一起时，悠就像是她们身披银甲的骑士，让她们神魂颠倒。他从来不敢过多地索取，或是强求任何人做还没有准备好的事。但现在和足立感觉却完全不同。他是被诱惑了吗？这是他想要的吗？

他真的还在意吗？

逐渐赶上了足立的节奏，悠拱起身，感受着他的吻沿着下巴一路到自己的颈部。在悠意识到之前，他的手已经滑落到足立的后腰上，将他拉得更近。

悠不想再为任何人而烦恼，也不想为自己行为的后果而担忧。

于是他停止了思考。

足立的膝盖移到悠的双腿之间按压下去，突然的碰撞让后者抗拒地发出呻吟。悠突然间意识到自己的分身已经坚挺地抵住了裤子的布料，随之涌现的是一股剧烈的羞耻。足立用膝盖摩擦过那处鼓起，眼中闪烁着嗜虐的光，一边附身凑近他耳边。

“哈，挺享受的嘛，是不是？”

在来得及考虑到后果前，本能让悠点了点头。他感到足立露出了微笑。

“哇哦。”

他伸手攥住了悠的头发，猛地拉扯他的头向后仰，接着咬住了他的脖子。粗暴的吮吸使得身下的人发出一阵抽气，紧紧抓着他的背寻找支撑。足立的身体现在完全置于悠的双腿之间，两人的胯部紧紧相抵，他慵懒地一路吻过悠的胸膛，一边解开他的衬衫，而后者正竭力试图控制自己几近破碎的呼吸和间隙间的呻吟。足立突然停了下来，重新面向悠。

“连听从命令都做不到吗，告诉过你了安静一点。”接着他再次吻住了他，压住悠单薄的身躯，将他的下唇咬在齿间吮吸，舔弄。视线里的一切似乎都被阴霾所笼罩，悠什么都看不清，也无法做出任何决定——他唯一知道的就是自己无法抗拒。

“啊，”足立收回了身，唾液在两人的唇间扯出一丝银线。“哇啊，抱歉抱歉，我都忘了还没告诉你计划呢。”他缓慢坐起身，从悠的身上离开，接着随意地将自己的勃起塞回裤子里。“有点兴奋过头了，糟糕。”

要不是知道的话，悠可能会以为足立是上班迟到了，而不是刚刚把自己吻到几乎半昏迷的程度。他盯着天花板，脸上一片空白，试图回想起足立的唇舌之外的任何事。对于他们即将到来的行动的恐惧再次涌上脑海，他好奇这是不是足立让他冷静下来的方式。

如果是的话，这的确让他分心了。


	3. 周五 夜间

尽管稻羽是个很小的镇子，鸣上悠在这里时的日程安排却比在城市还要忙碌得多。破解连续凶案的首要任务之外，他还得在电视世界里锻炼自己的人格面具，除此之外还要为朋友与家庭抽出时间。上学，打工，社团和体育活动…如此往复不断循环。

对每一个人、每一项工作，鸣上悠都有一张与其对应的不同面孔，他常常会想，也许这就是他不可思议的人格面具能力的来源。偶尔，他的日程会空出夜晚的时间。这种时候，他就会捧上一杯舅舅准备的冒着热气的咖啡，窝在沙发上读书。

无论何时，当书店外的那名中年男子指着“新书上架”的海报朝他微笑，悠的心里总会涌起一阵暖意。他喜欢翻开书页时的沙沙声，那些宝贵的、从未暴露于视线之下的内容。那是在他人思想之中的片刻栖居。

躺在足立公寓的地板上，喘着气，他在记忆里翻找着，希望能找到一本书来使自己的大脑重新校准。他想起最后读的那本书，’出色的男子汉’第二卷。

_真正的男子汉懂得想要和需要之间的不同。他会不加置疑地接受必须的一切，接着继续向前。真正的男子汉会选择对自己正确的选项，而不是对周围人的正确选择。_

悠昏昏沉沉地将手伸向自己的额头，汗津津的，依然带着温度。如果是’出色的男子汉’的作者，他会赞同足立的做法吗？

足立真的知道他需要的是什么吗？

警探双手撑着脑袋，手肘放在桌子上。他看着悠，后者依旧盯着天花板，然后不耐地砸了咂舌。

“所以说，”足立开口了，“准备好谈正事了吗？”

悠回过神，缓缓坐起身。“刚刚发生的可不像是’正事’。”

足立发出一声轻笑。“你现在这么想，说不定那也是计划的一部分呢。”

“很难相信。”悠揉了揉脖子上的一处，之后那里一定会留下淤青。

“听着，”足立说道，双手落在桌上发出撞击声。“要是想见到那个护士，我们不能就那么直接出现在医院里。护士可不会有时间来见两个完全健康的人，而且我们必须确保见到的护士是她，而不是随便哪一个。”他挑了挑眉，手指挠了挠下巴，就像是电视里那些廉价侦探的动作一样。悠忍不住轻笑起来。这个动作没有了胡子可发挥不出很好的效果。

“所以要怎么办？”

“耐心点，我马上就要讲到了！”足立因他的打断皱了皱眉，接着继续下去。“有一个解决方案。如果我们之中有一个受了伤，而那个人又碰巧和上原小姐有过一段秘密交往…”

听到这个计划，悠的胃抽搐起来。“你是在叫我…让自己受伤吗？”

“啊！多谢你主动自愿啦，”他朝悠露出微笑，“是你受伤的话也更有说服力，毕竟她认识你。”

“那我该怎么做，往墙上撞直到哪里断掉吗？”悠叹了口气，一只手捂住眼睛。他需要一些时间和空间来思考，一个更容易沟通讲理的人。有那么一刻，阳介出现在脑海中，他不得不拼命才忍住自己的笑声。好像他的朋友能在这件事上帮到他似的。

“这可能会有点困难。不过我猜…”足立的声音变低了，他逐渐靠近。“也许我可以帮你。知道吗？你的皮肤很嫩，很容易就会留下淤青。”

悠打了个哆嗦，扭过头。他又一次伸手碰了碰脖子，手指颤抖起来。如果他在不经意间就已经留下了淤青，那有意要伤害他的足立又能做到什么地步呢。他不敢想象。仿佛是知道他的想法，足立拉开悠的手，看着他锁骨上方显现出的两处吻痕露出了微笑。

“看吧？”

用力将自己的手挣脱出来，悠紧紧抿着唇。足立轻易就打破了他的私人空间，而那带来的刺激…感觉很好。他绝对不会想要足立再一次抓住他的手，压在他的背后，舌头侵入他的嘴里——

鸣上悠狠狠摇了摇头。足立那时一定只是想戏弄自己，类似一次测验之类的。那不代表任何事，他必须停止它对自己的干扰。他马上就要成为凶杀案的共犯了，没有时间用来消磨——即使那个恶劣的警探让他产生了多么荒谬的兴奋。悠清了清嗓子，试图转移话题。足立靠得太近了。

“监控摄像头呢？你确定它们不会拍到我们吗？”

听到这个问题，像是驱赶什么讨厌的飞虫一般，足立挥了挥手。“稻羽市医院的安保做得超级糟糕，我查过了，只有在几个主要房间和走廊上才有监控。”

悠绞尽脑汁思考着其他缺失的关键信息，一切能够拖延那件无可避免的任务的话题。“呃，我们几点出发？”

“九点左右。”

他抬头看向钟，同样也是墙面上唯一挂有的装饰。“现在是八点，”他说，视线集中在分针上。“没有太多时间了。”

“没错。所以我们得赶紧决定下来，好吧，是你得决定。”足立改口道。

悠下巴紧绷，看向他。“决定？你明明已经知道我要说什么了。”

这句话让他变得手足无措起来，足立迟疑着——在他笨拙警探的假面之外，悠从未见过这样的足立。

“你确定吗，悠？”他伸手按上悠的肩膀，力道比起单纯的安抚要大得多。“我知道，这和你之前预想的有点差距。我不会逼你做任何你不想要的事。”

足立轻哼了一声，视线扫过他的脸，悠几乎在他强烈的视线下退缩。全部的注意力，都聚集在自己身上——他点了点头，比起对足立、更像是在说服自己。他的表态一定是相当具有说服力。那只原本放在他肩上的手动了，轻轻扫过下颌，停在了他的下巴之下。他的眼睛对上了悠的视线，评估着，等待着。

背叛了主人的身体在期待中微微颤抖，悠一动不能动，朦胧不清的脑海里盘旋着无数想法互相冲撞——足立的嘴唇吻上他的脖子，足立的牙齿，足立的舌，足立杀了两个人，这不可能会有好的结局——

“那就说出来，”警探喃喃低语，他偏着头，另一只手握成拳。悠不知道他是在抑制自己，还是准备好了要打他。“说，你想要我这么做。”

“我…想要你这么做。”感觉就像是别人占用了他的身体说出的这句话。

足立站得太近了 - 悠几乎能感到他的呼吸拂过自己的皮肤。他露出一个微笑，看起来很是满意，捧着悠下巴的手加大了力道，拇指揉搓着他的脸颊。

“别担心。很轻易就能让这看起来像是家庭暴力事件的，毕竟我很熟悉这一类的特征。”

悠的呼吸卡在了喉咙里，脑海里拼命试图回想起有关家庭暴力的一切概念，但当足立的拇指拂过他的下唇时，所有的想法都偏离了轨道。他低垂的双眼注视着悠的嘴唇。

“放松就好。”

足立将他按倒在地，压在身下，双手将悠的手腕牢牢箍在地板上。他低头看着他，脸上带着如此的温柔，片刻间，悠几乎以为他要再一次吻他。

但接着足立的手移上悠的脖子，纤长的手指几乎将一整周都包裹在内，拇指在他的喉结处交错。为了支撑，他降低下半身坐在悠身上，身体的重量让悠几乎能够透过裤子感受到身上人的分身——他已经硬了。突然涌起的渴望让悠一阵颤栗，他祈祷着自己的身体不会被如此糟糕的情形所影响。

“我会尽量让你好受一点的，”足立轻声道，俯下身贴近悠的耳边。“相信我，悠。”

他的手用力收紧，迫使悠的喉咙口闭合，将他紧紧钉在地板上。疼痛使他的视线一片空白，而当他意识到自己无法离开地面时，本能而来的恐惧让他不住挣扎扭动起来。他想要咳嗽，但却无能为力。他的气管紧闭，足立的手指几乎是充满爱意地按揉进他的皮肤。大脑一片晕眩，他像是从远处旁观着自己，脑袋轻飘飘的。

真正的男子汉会不加置疑地接受必须的一切。

视线里，他唯一能够聚焦的是足立的眼睛——微眯的眼缝中透出相当的愉悦，将他按压在身下。悠甚至都没有意识到自己的身体正在挣扎着试图挣脱。

_真正的男子汉会选择对自己正确的选项，而不是对周围人的正确选择。_

像是咒语一般，悠在脑海里一遍又一遍地重复着，他需要一些什么来缓解这渗入骨髓的疼痛，来解释为什么足立的行为是合理的。这是他要求的。这是他想要的。足立只是按照计划进行而已。他试着停止挣扎，让这一切快一点结束。

但几秒过后，那双手松开了，取而代之的是他覆盖上自己的嘴唇。悠急促地想要抽气，试图让空气重新涌入肺部，但是足立却不打算让他如愿。突然得以稍作喘息，悠全身都在发颤，虚弱的肢体只能任由足立摆布。足立将悠的下唇咬在牙间轻轻拉扯，一边用舌头舔弄着。悠乘着这个机会深深吸进了一口气。

接着足立的嘴唇离开了，挤压的力道重新归来。他再次看向他的脸，那是他唯一能看见的、唯一存在的事物，视线被眼眶中的泪水染得模糊不清。足立看向他的眼中带着崇敬，脸上的笑容如此狂热，仿佛下一秒就会将他撕扯成碎片。

_真正的男子汉懂得想要和需要之间的不同。_

鸣上悠开始享受起这种轻飘飘的感觉，像是从自己身体里被剥离出去，但却如此的靠近对方。比起他之前的想象，这种痛苦其实感觉好极了。像是自己终于得到了惩罚。

足立松开手检查悠的脖子。

“足-足立…”悠发出沙哑的声音，抬起手触碰上另一人的手腕，在浅而短促的呼吸之间握住了他。

“你做得很好，悠。只需要再多一点点了。”足立轻声道，半是歉意地恢复了手上的力道。

飘浮感再次出现，但现在悠已经知道接下来会发生什么了。他的身体试图向上挣脱，泪水溢出眼眶。他模糊意识到自己的唾液从右边嘴角淌下，但他已经无心为之感到羞愧。他想要这样，他想要更多。

“靠，你居然硬了？”

足立移开了一只手，些许缓解了施加的压力，向下移到悠裆部的鼓起。

“天，真是一团糟。看来你比我想象的还要下贱啊，悠。”足立的手隔着绷紧的布料摩擦着，“告诉我，你现在想要什么？”

悠挣扎着试图在缺氧下说话，但最终嘴里发出的只有轻弱的咳嗽声。他在茫然中抬头看向足立，仿佛觉得那就是个可以接受的答案。

“嗯？”足立嘲弄着，一边松开了悠脖子上的禁锢。“什么？”

“足立，”悠咳嗽着出声，恳求着他。

“告诉我，”他命令道，手隔着裤子握住了悠的分身，斜睨着他。从他分开的嘴里，悠听到了他粗重的喘息，而仅仅是他的表情就足以将悠推向边缘。

“再-多一点！”悠的回答换来足立满意的轻哼，后者接着解开了他的裤子。性器在忽视间早已渗出体液，变得疼痛得坚硬。足立缓缓开始抚摸，突然的刺激让悠发出呻吟，但他的声音很快就被男人的另一只手责备般地卡断了。

“你就是为了这个来的，对吧？你想要我碰你。”突然的用力，带出又一声呻吟。“这就是为什么你会回到稻羽。”

“我想 — 咳 — 帮你。”

足立的拇指轻轻拍击他分身的顶端，摩擦着，将前列腺液涂抹在柱身上。

“不，不。帮我只是过程中的手段罢了，你想要的是被需要的感觉。”

悠的面孔因羞愧而扭曲，唇瓣被咬出了血。足立手上加速，盘绕着柱身起落动作着。聚集在下半身的麻木感让他的手脚都失去了知觉 - 他就快要到了。

“求你了，足立，我...”

但足立突然停了下来，收回身，而少年猛地跌落在了地面上。他完全没有意识到自己身体全程的紧绷。他的性器抵在腹部，痛苦地抽动着。

“啊啊，还没结束呢 - 虽然你看上去马上就要到了。”

终于松开了他的脖子，足立将悠半解的裤子一路蜕到了底。

“你在做什么？”悠喘息着，困惑于足立的行动。

“总不能只在一个地方留下伤吧，得做得再真实一点。”

他双手扳住悠的大腿，将他的双腿抵向地面大大敞开。换做是几天前的悠，他绝不可能想到自己有朝一日会被摆成这样的姿势。足立脸上的表情透露出他很享受看到的一切。他的手指紧紧陷进悠的大腿里。

“看上去得像是我强迫了你一样，”足立的语气很随意，仿佛是在谈论天气，而不是正在伪造一起家暴案件。他的指甲掐进悠的皮肤里，带来的疼痛却不再使悠感到不适，相反，他愈发享受起这样的疼痛。他用力将自己推进足立的手中，以便伤痕能更快形成。

在悠的大腿上花了些时间后，足立卷起悠的衬衫，指甲在他的胯部留下抓挠的痕迹，接着一路缓慢地移上他的胸膛，在那里啃咬吮吸出一块块青紫的印迹。

悠已经快要到极限了。他试图控制住自己，把这整件事当作任务一样去完成，但却做不到。乳尖上传来的尤为令人满足的一下吮吸让他猛地抽了口气，他感到足立露出微笑，然后再次咬住了同一处，逗弄着，让他哭叫出声。足立轻轻地笑着，抬头面向他。

“就像个女孩一样，悠。真是个小婊子，我都不知道你有这么下贱。”

他抓住悠的手腕，将他的手牢牢钉在脑袋上方，施加在纤弱手骨上的力道几乎使他的手失去知觉。这样的姿势使两人的身体将近持平，足立的身体抵着他慵懒地摩蹭。

“至少你是我的婊子，”他低语道，嘴角翘起，看着悠喘息着，因他的话而颤抖不已。

悠知道自己现在必须扭转局面，设法让足立和自己一样失控。疼痛感从全身各处传来，他的身体已濒临边缘。

他猛然伏起身吻住了他，愤怒而贪婪地吞噬着，意图让他为自己身上的每一处印迹而偿还。足立起初被他突然的主动愣住了，但很快就热情地回应。他狂乱地蹭着他的身体，放开了悠的手腕，再次抚摸上他的分身。一波接一波的热浪、凉意与麻痹感淹没了悠的脑海，他知道自己坚持不了多久了。

“足立，”悠在亲吻之间喘着气，“我快要 - ！”

“不，不行，”足立低吼着，意识到自己犯下的错误，他一把握住悠分身的底端——

但已经太迟了，悠痛苦地抽气，向前拱起身。喷涌出的精液洒上他的腹部，强烈的高潮甚至使一些体液落在了他的下巴上。他瘫倒在地，脑袋垂倒在一旁，胸膛伴随着满足的叹息起伏着。

“抱…抱歉。”他开口道，有些反感地触碰着身体上留下的一团糟。

“白痴。告诉过你不行了。”

刚刚经历过高潮，悠满是伤痕、破损不堪的身体一动不能动地看着足立从他身上滚下。警探解开了自己的裤子，终于将他的分身释放出来。带着令人不安的微笑，他俯视着悠。“现在，轮到我解决了。”

足立开始缓慢地触摸自己，视线扫过悠的身体，像是盯上猎物的捕食者。悠从未见过他如此愤怒的样子 - 他的肩膀颤抖着，但他不知道那是出于怒火还是久久不得舒缓的欲望。

“嗯…我想在你漂亮的脸蛋上解决，怎么样？”

悠没有力气回答他的话，抑或是抗拒握住他下巴的手。足立抬起他的脸，在他身边跪下，手上动作猛烈地上下抽动，带着歪斜的笑容俯视着身下的悠。

“乖孩子。现在，告诉我你有多想要，悠。”

“我…”悠无法使自己的视线离开足立近在咫尺的阴茎。“我想要。”

“哼？没什么说服力啊。再来。”

“足立，求你，”悠低声说，同时震惊地意识到 - 自己有多么渴望看到足立达到高潮。他想看到他脸上的快感，并且想知道——那是因自己而产生的。而他唯一要为此付出的就是让足立伤害自己。

他的话让足立拧起眉，手上猛地动作，伴随着一声短促的“啊！”他颤抖着，一条条的白浊洒遍悠的脸庞，模糊了他的视线。落在他微微分开的嘴唇，鼻梁和脸颊上，还有一些落到了他的刘海里。

悠呸了一口。足立一松开手，他就立刻伸手抹拭自己的脸颊。

“下次别在我允许之前射出来，不然的话…”他的语气很随意，几乎使最后的威胁听起来空洞而无力。

但悠不会上当。


	4. 周五 深夜

悠跌跌撞撞地走进卫生间，把热水开到最大。雾气在几秒后升腾起来，将镜子染上一层隐约的水汽。他环顾四周想找一块毛巾之类的来擦脸，但是却没有收获 —— 卫生间里唯一放着的就只有架子上的两条用旧的浴巾。悠并不意外，他知道足立节俭的生活方式，意味着他拥有的只会是满足最低标准的必须品。他将浴巾的一角在水龙头下浸湿，心不在焉地想着足立到底多久会洗一次毛巾。滚烫的水流触碰到他手腕上新鲜的伤口，一阵尖锐的疼痛让他猛地收回了手。紧咬着牙，悠将水流的温度调低，喘息着忍受伤口传来的刺痛，一边低声咒骂着。

检视着镜中的倒影，他用肥皂将浴巾打上泡沫。视线首先停留在了脖子上紫红相交的一条条手指印，伴着半圆形的指甲印。右耳下方有一道尤为显眼的黑色咬痕。精液沿着脸颊和下巴滴落，被染湿的几缕刘海角度奇怪地翘起，右眼的眼角还存留着一小滩的液体。他小心翼翼地侧过头，希望能借此使它暂时安全地留在原处。

朝水池俯下身，悠朝脸上泼上水，用毛巾狠狠擦洗着。肩关节的结随着他的动作打开了。几小时以来的第一次，悠感觉自己是干净的。

这些污秽令他感到不安而无力，但看到皮肤上的淤青却又带来了一种异样的兴奋。这些是切实的证据——证明足立选中了他。想起短短几分钟前足立的牙齿在他脖子上留下的触感，他的背后窜过一阵电流般的颤栗。

整件事在如此短的时间里就发展向了不受控制的境地；悠不知道自己究竟是想靠近足立还是逃离。他的一生都在不知疲倦地帮助他人。而现在，在一个他从未预想过的扭曲情形下，他迎来了获得自由的机会。他可以选择足立，选择自私，又或许他早已做出了选择。无论怎样，这股冰冷刺骨的冲动恸哭着、悲嚎着，他无法置之不理——尤其是在已经做下的一切之后。

也许只要从正确的角度来看，自己的惩罚也可以视为奖赏。

拧干手上的浴巾，悠用不那么潮湿的一部分擦干自己，但手臂突然触碰到的粘稠感让他吓了一跳。他没有留意到衬衫上半部分被自己的精液染上了一滩不小的印迹。悠将学校外套和衬衫一并脱下，把衬衫内外翻折后丢在地上。只能希望足立让他借一件衣服了；至少两人的尺码差距不大。

“悠——君——！”足立唱着，声音隔着门和水流声变得模糊不清。“弄好了吗？我们马上该走了！”

“再给我一点时间，”悠回道，意识到自己还没有解决掉头发上的东西，呻吟着叹了口气。抗拒着内心的厌恶，他将粘起的一缕用手指梳开，一边在淋浴里搜寻足立的洗发水。那是个纯白的站立式淋浴间，狭小的空间只容得下一人，因此他很容易就找到了地上随意躺着的一个小瓶。往手心里挤了一些，他回到水池前。往刘海里抹上之后，他知道这是很便宜的产品，但是闻起来并不差劲。温和的肥皂味，带着一点木头的气息 —— 考虑到它的主人，这味道几乎舒服得有些突兀。

“快要九点了。你怎么那么慢？我进来了哦！”

“不用了！我没事，真的，”悠弯下腰，用最快的速度冲去头发上的洗发水。

专注于手上的事情，匆忙间，他并没有察觉到身后的门打开了，也没有意识到身后有人靠近——直到一只手狠狠拍打上他的臀部。吓了一大跳，他感觉到那只手的逗留，然后用力地揉捏。当终于回过神来的悠猛地抬起身，那只手已经不在了。隔着滴水的刘海，悠盯着镜面中一脸无辜的足立。

“呃，那什么…”足立偏了偏头，“瞄得不太准，抱歉啦，”他示意向悠的脸，脸上挂着的微笑却使他的道歉显得不那么诚恳。“还从来没有人让我射在脸上过。你看起来相当兴奋，所以我就没忍住。”

“因为你一直…在逗我，”悠小声说，再次抓住浴巾。

“我怎么会知道你会那么喜欢？戏弄你一下是计划的一部分没错，不过我可没想到你会那么享受，”足立说道，而悠的胃部狠狠地抽紧了。仅仅是他的话就使他的脉搏再一次剧烈地跳动起来。他觉得自己可悲至极，但是他绝不可能让足立知道这件事。他不能再让对方的自负再进一步膨胀了。悠紧抿着唇，目光一片空白，正如他几年里一直表现出的样子。

他心里的每一寸都想要回答他，想要告诉他说他不确定自己到底喜不喜欢这样，但他不会这么做。和他对话就像是走在钢丝上 —— 每一个字都必须经过慎重思考，不然无论这是局怎样的游戏，他必败无疑。

“既然你来了，”悠开口道，“我得借一件衣服，我的弄脏了。”他解释般举起手中的毛巾，决心绝不会露出足立所期待看到的反应。

“不要改变话题，”足立突然打断了他，猛地抓住悠的胯部，用身体的重量将他压在水池边上。下巴抵在悠的肩膀上，他的胯部紧贴着悠的臀——他已经硬了。突然的接触迫使悠用上自己全部的意志力才忍住抽气的冲动。

“看起来真不错啊，像这样被标记上。很适合你。看，”他轻哼着，一只手顺着悠的胸口滑上他的下巴，将他的脸扳向前。

悠看到了。他看到布满自己躯干的黑红印迹。他微微张开、依旧肿胀着的唇。他的手，原本握着的毛巾已经掉到了地上，正微微颤抖着。还有足立，从他的肩膀上斜睨着他，将他困在原地，握着他胯部的手指节发白。尽管他脸上微笑着，眼神却一片空白。悠感到一阵不安。

在事情进一步发展之前，自己必须停止这一切。膝盖传来微微的颤抖，他知道自己的身体想要背叛理智的意愿。

“到底还继不继续了？”悠压低声音，耸了耸足立靠着的肩，后者顺从地收回身，抬起眉，告饶般地举起了手。

“啊，对，说的没错，我们得走了。我得先给你拿件衬衫对吧？”

“嗯。”

足立最后向他露出一个微笑，然后离开了，悠动作机械地捡起浴巾，把它重新挂在架子上。最后草草检查了一遍自己的身体，带着一丝残余的蒸汽，离开了身后的浴室。沉重地跌进沙发，他开始咬起指甲，努力不去思考任何事。

抽屉快速开合的声音从足立的卧室里传出，伴随着他随意翻找的沙沙声。悠知道自己才刚坐下不久，但是等待着足立挑选给自己的衣服的紧张感却令他的四肢变得僵硬。即使试着不去多想，手上即将到来的任务依旧使他的神经紧绷。

足立归来时拎着一件略显讲究的白色带领衬衫。

“长袖的，这样街上就没人会注意到你了。”他说着，一边得意地举起手里的衣服。

“真是体贴，”悠声音干涩地回道，“谢了。”

“不用提，”足立说，视线最后在悠斑斑驳驳的身躯上停留了片刻，直到他套上衬衫。他没有费心解开扣子，但还是轻松套了进去。拍了拍衣服，他满意地看向足立，向他点点头。

“一定会很有趣的，我超激动的！”

“…要是你这么说的话。”悠喃喃道，钥匙圈在足立的手指上打着转，他走向公寓门，一边示意身后的悠跟上。

——————

在两人走进医院入口的瞬间，一阵消毒剂的气息拂过他们。夜晚的大厅空旷寂静，目光所及处只有三排座椅，两把沙发，还有几张放着阅读物的桌子。前台坐着一个看上去无所事事的女人，翻阅着一本过时的杂志。

不知道为什么，这样一片无菌的洁净环境却让悠感到更加的肮脏。

“准备好了吗，小孩？”足立问道。他的声音很平静，因为兴奋而微微颤抖。

“当然，”悠反射性地答道，不想给自己任何机会去思考。他调整了一下借来的衬衫的领口。除了袖子偏长外，其他部分都很合身。

“好。走路的时候要一瘸一拐的，表情要沮丧一点，让他们看到你的难受。你看起来越不舒服，我们就越早能进去。”足立显得十分自信，话语与呼吸镇定自若。在知道他的真面目之前，悠想道，’自信’和’镇定’是他绝不会想到用来形容他的两个词。

脑海中，悠回忆着几年前在学校演出时自己进入角色的方式 —— 将心态与角色同步，然后相应地调整身体。只是这一次他已经有了心态，所以无须更多的提示，他的头自然而然地落下，肩膀低垂，放慢脚步拖过地面。嘴微微张开，他确保自己的目光显得空洞涣散。这一切都来得太过自然了，就像是自己的身体终于被允许透露出真实的感受。比起套上伪装，更像是脱下它。

“完美，悠君，就是这样，”足立低声说道。他把手放在悠的后腰上，在旁人看来可能是安抚或是支撑的动作，隔着布料轻轻按揉的手指却透露出了真相。

夜晚的医院一直很安静，悠想起自己当初在这里的打工。除了急诊室 - 产妇和生病的小孩之类的 - 这里的安静几乎使人窒息。要不是已经习惯了，他可能会感到毛骨悚然。

他们靠近了前台，坐着的女人在用拇指标记好了页数之后，这才合上杂志抬起眼，她疲惫的目光停留在了悠的脖子上。

“稻羽市立医院，有什么可以帮忙的吗？”

“这位是我上司的侄子，鸣上悠，”足立开口道，苦恼地皱着眉。“他在家里经历了一些糟糕的事情，所以想过来检查一下。请问上原小姐现在有空吗？他们以前同事过，所以比起其他人他更加信任她。”

“我不确定能不能特别要求到她，尤其还是急诊…”护士半信半疑地说道。

足立的视线从悠身上转向前台，眼中几乎闪烁起泪光。“拜托了，小姐，他现在需要一切可能的帮助。”

假如情况不像现在这么严肃，悠可能会忍不住笑出声。足立看起来俨然就是个乐于助人的模范市民，没有人会猜到他的真面目。除了悠。

又看了他一眼，前台似乎是认出了他。“啊，是鸣上君啊，堂岛警官的侄子。他去年在这里工作的时候确实和上原小姐走得很近。要是这样能让他感觉好一些的话，我会去叫她的。请在这里稍等片刻，她应该马上就出来了。”她伸手示意向空椅子，接着拿起电话。

他们在远离前台的座位上坐下，足立靠在椅背上，手在脑后交叉，微笑中隐约透出一丝险恶。

“别这么得意，还没结束呢。”悠压低了声音提醒道。

“放松，一切都在正轨上，”足立轻声道，手肘碰了碰他。“紧张吗？”

“不，我没事。”

悠没有告诉他自己胃部正阵阵翻涌。意识到自己将协助结束别人的生命 - 无论是不是罪有应得 - 这个想法使他的身体一阵麻痹。但他必须这么做。毕竟之前的两起死亡也算得上是自己的错。如果他能早一点遇到足立，也许他本能设法阻止的。他已经有罪了。

足立耸了耸肩。“好吧，小孩。我相信你。记住，放轻松，听我的命令行动，行吧？”

悠怀疑地看向他，“听你的命令？有什么是你还没有告诉我的吗？”

“我们是搭档，目标也不是你。记住这一点。”

“你在说些什么？”

足立移开了视线，悠同样看了过去，还没来得及出口的问题堵在了喉咙里。

“鸣上君？”

眼前的上原护士让他的心脏狠狠抽紧。她真挚的关切令他手足无措 —— 那远非他已经习惯的轻浮笑容或是恶作剧般的玩笑。她转向足立，嘴唇紧紧抿成一条线。

“足立警官。堂岛警官在哪里？不应该由他来担任自己侄子的监护人吗？”

“今晚暂时由我来，我会在检查的时候解释的。”

小夜子谨慎地看了他一眼，但还是点了点头看向悠。“我们快一点结束吧，你今晚需要好好休息。”

“谢谢，”悠轻声道，尽可能地向她露出一个感激的微笑。

“请跟我来，”她带领他们走向走廊入口不远处的监察室。在她打开门时，悠和足立稍稍落在后面。

“祝你好运，小孩，”足立轻声耳语，一边用手肘轻轻碰了碰他的肋骨，恰好触碰到一处淤青。轻描淡写的动作却造成让悠一阵瑟缩的疼痛。也许那正是足立的本意。

走廊的感觉一如既往的阴森，漆黑的窗户映出灯泡的微微荧光。悠记得为了让病人能获得更好的睡眠，病房外的灯在夜晚期间会关闭。正如足立预测的那样，她在B13房间前停了下来，突然出现的灯光像是闪光弹一样灼目。他缩了一下，用手挡住眼睛。

“在那里坐下吧。”她示意向覆盖着一次性椅垫的检查椅。“在医生来之前，我需要先对你进行检查。”她向足立露出抱歉的微笑，“问完问题之后，我必须请你离开。”

足立耸了耸肩。“没问题。他现在已经成年了，我只是顺便来帮忙的。”

看到悠露出同意的表情，小夜子拿出一支笔，准备在笔记夹上进行记录。

“悠 - ”意外用了他的名字，她立即停住了，疲惫地看了一眼足立。“鸣上君。是什么造成了你身上的伤？”

“我不能说，”悠低声道，垂下目光。他希望自己能尽可能地不必撒谎。

像是接到了他的提示，足立把护士拉到一边。“鸣上君跟我说，他不希望谈论这件事，”他压低了声音。“从他告诉我的那些内容里…是因为他回家晚了，他父亲就为难了他…你知道的，堂岛先生的姐夫，我们也没法告诉他…”

悠看着足立像个善意的朋友一般代替自己说话，看着他的故事发挥出预期的效果，让护士惊恐地张大了嘴。像是想要将这个故事从脑海中抹去一般，她反复抓紧又松开衣摆。

“谢谢你，足立先生。接下来的就交给我吧。”

出门前，他最后向护士礼貌地点点头。

“悠君…”她放低声音，一边走近了他。“我很抱歉。这种事不该发生在你身上的。你是个很善良的孩子。”

蚕食着他的愧疚令他迟迟无法开口。他曾经确实是个很善良的孩子，不是吗？

“没事的，小夜子。我经历过更糟糕的。”

她摇了摇头。“不，即使是以我的从业经历来看，我也很少见过像这样的伤痕。我知道我帮不上太多…但是，我记得我们一起工作的时候，有一件事情是你特别享受的。”

毫无防备，他一时感到有些喘不上气。这一刻比他预想的来得还要早。

“要是你不愿意的话我也能理解，”她轻声说，声音不同寻常的腼腆。“没有关系的，但是我很乐意。我不知道在你遭受了这样的事情之后该不该这么说，但是我想要帮上一点忙。”

“不是的，我很感激。我也…愿意，”悠结结巴巴地说道。“我很想你，小夜子。”

“我也想你了，悠君，”她说道，浅浅地微笑着看他站起身。在短短一秒之后，她向前倾身吻上了他。在夜晚经历的承托下，她的吻显得尤为温柔，但仍然带着一股活力。她的技巧令他措手不及 - 即便他们以前接过吻，他还是忘记了她有多娴熟。她温和而又准确——与足立完全不同。他的吻显得慵懒、粗暴，几乎贪婪。悠感觉得到小夜子的小心，她像是对待瓷器一般的温柔。

考虑到自己身体遭受过的伤害，一点关怀并不是什么坏事。她的手轻轻环绕上他的后腰，使两人贴近。

“不在的时候有没有乖乖的？”她的唇在他耳边吹气，半眯着眼，她抬头望着他。

“大概吧，”悠喃喃道，将她拉近，使两人的胯部相贴。她稍稍动了一下，但是那带来的刺激已经令他难以承受。他猛地抽了口气。

小夜子闷笑着，“和我猜的一样，你真是太可爱了。”

她拉起他的手放在自己胸前，手上传来的触感令悠一阵眩晕，他竭力试图着让思绪重新回到计划上。这不是真的，这一切都是有目的的，自己必须’给她一个教训’。然后她轻轻咬住了他的唇，舌尖舔过，于是他的思绪再一次脱轨。

没有收到对方的反应，她收回了身，与他视线相交。“我不会伤害到你的，悠君。你知道的，不是吗？”

悠点点头，喘着气，然后立即行动起来。他必须表现得更有说服力，好好演一出戏。再次寻上她的唇，他的拇指隔着衣物轻轻逗弄她的乳尖。微笑着，她收回身，在他布满淤青的脖子上留下一串温柔的吻，然后在他的耳边停下。

“我想帮你忘记这一切，”她耳语道。

他的身体一阵颤栗。他不可能忘记发生过的事，或是即将发生的事。无论如何努力，她永远也无法在这一点上帮到他。

小夜子缓缓跪下，手悬在他紧绷的裤子上空，抬起眼征求他的同意。

“没事的，”悠喘着粗气答道。她解开拉链的动作显得痛苦得缓慢，接着她露出悠的分身。在舌尖触上顶端的那一刻，悠紧紧咬住了下唇。

“我们随时都可以停下，”她告诉他，稍稍收回。

“不，请不要，”悠低声说。仿佛回应一般，她沿着柱身舔下，而他的声音很快变成了柔软的呻吟。她嘴部的动作令他感受到难以想象的紧致，她真是太该死的娴熟了。伴随着每一次吮吸，她的舌头都会轻轻拍击底端，让悠眼冒金星。他不得不用手捂住嘴才不至于让自己的声音传遍整栋医院。

朦胧之间，他看见检查室的门微微打开了，然后他对上了足立锐利的视线。悠试图巧妙地避开目光，但却做不到，之前的一切沉着都离他远去。即将达到顶峰，他的大脑无法再运转分毫。隔着房间，他看到足立舔了舔唇，嘴形比出短短几个字。

别忘了，你是我的。

这句话，伴随着小夜子尤为紧贴的一下吮吸，将他送上了高潮，直到将小夜子的口中充满，他的目光都没有片刻离开过足立，他咬紧牙掩盖自己发出的声音。

她起身舔了舔唇，朝他温暖地微笑。“感觉好一些了吗？”

“嗯…嗯，”悠虚弱地回道，在为他重新拉上拉链后，她站起身，拍掉膝盖上的灰尘。

“上原小夜子，还是我该称呼你为’淫荡护士’？毕竟那就是你的本性不是吗？”足立的声音打破了沉寂。

开始了。悠一动不能动地看着足立完全走进房间，合上身后的门。

小夜子偏过头，脸上露出冷笑。“所以你看见了。那好吧，我这么做已经有一阵子了，警官。我不是白痴，这间房间里的摄像头是关闭的，所以你没有任何证据。悠君也不可能说出去，不是吗？”

悠摇了摇头，足立脸上的微笑进一步加大了。“啊，我说的可不止这件事，还包括了那些被你利用来换取工作晋升和物质享受的无辜受害者。像你这样多年之间用性交易操纵着医院系统的人，简直就是对社会的危害啊。”

小夜子的脸上完全失去了血色。她退了一步，“那不是真的。”

“你我都知道那就是真的。但是别担心——我是来和你做个交易的。”

悠眼睁睁看着足立抽出他的手枪，在她瞪圆的双眼注视下，缓缓瞄准了她的头。他的身体麻木，无法移开视线。

“在那个小小演出之后，我觉得又热又烦躁啊。所以，要是你现在让我操的话，我就不会杀了你，”足立说道。

她抱住手臂，朝地上淬了一口。“我宁愿死也不会让你碰的。”

摇摇头，足立的脸上露出一个同情的表情。“唉…就猜到你会那么说了，上原小姐。所以，我还有个后备计划。”

接着，他手臂移开了，下一秒枪口就对准了悠。他终于明白了足立先前说的话，但即便如此，本能带来的恐惧依旧穿透了他的全身。

“不然的话，我就杀了你和鸣上。”

小夜子挡在悠身前，将他与枪隔开，眼中喷射出怒火。

“别担心，”她保持面对着足立，一边低声向悠说道，但发出的声音却止不住颤抖着。“我不会让你再受到伤害了。”

用力吞咽了一口，她向足立开口道。“好，我会做你想要的。但是别伤害他。”

“太好了！”足立看了一眼悠，接着视线转向房间后方的电视。他清晰地听到了他的提示：打开电视。

手中的枪依旧对着她，他另一只手示意向检查椅。“上来。”

——————

“有什么需要的吗，先生？医生已经检查过你了吗？”前台的护士在他们回到候诊厅时问道。

“上原护士离开去拿东西，然后就没有回来。已经超过一个小时了，而且鸣上君也该回家了。我们之后再来，”足立告诉他，右手支撑着的悠面色惨白。

“真奇怪…上原小姐通常都很有条理的。抱歉造成了不便，你需要我去叫——”

“不用了！没事的，我们真的得回家了 - 我是说，我真的得把鸣上君送回家了。但是谢谢你帮忙啦！”

他们拖着脚步离开了大厅，勉强离开了医院，绕到转角处时，悠终于再也忍不住了。他吐了出来，手指紧抠着地面，全身都颤抖着。眼泪顺着他的脸颊留下，从鼻尖上滴落，混进他下巴上的呕吐物，而他瞪着地面，嘴巴大张着，却发不出一声尖叫。

在他身边，足立弯下了腰，悠从未听过他笑得如此高兴。声音回荡在人行道上，直到雨夜将两人的身影完全包裹起来

_你看到她脸上的表情了吗？_


	5. 周六 下午

柔和的日光照进房间。悠翻了个身，眯起眼，把脸埋进了枕头里。闻起来有很舒服的气息，不知道为什么显得有些熟悉。当他意识到自己身处的地方时，胃部感到一阵抽紧。他缓缓坐起身。

他在足立的床上醒过来了。

“早安，睡美人。睡得还好吗？”足立的脑袋从门框后探出来，脸上挂着恶作剧般的微笑。

悠扭头向床头柜上的电子闹钟看去，红色线条一闪一闪显示着1:56。他感到一阵脱力。

“昨晚…发生了什么？”

“在医院的事情结束之后，你就显得相当失落。我想着到家之后该让你好好休息一下…事实证明你需要很多休息啊！”他说着在床边坐了下来。

“该死…”悠低声道，重新瘫倒在床上。碎片化的画面闪过脑海，他越是努力想要忘记，画面就变得越发清晰。冰冷的愧意紧紧揪住了他的五脏六腑，用手臂盖住眼睛，他的呼吸变得急促起来。

“早上的新闻里说，她已经被定为失踪人员了。”没有理会他的反应，足立转头看向窗外。“而且你看，这么大的雨！看来这次不用等太久，我们就能看到结果了。”

悠压抑住自己错乱的呼吸，面色像纸片一样苍白。自己现在是谋杀案的直接帮凶了。他可能会坐牢的…或者更糟。大雨已经持续了两天——只需再过一天，她的尸体就会从电视世界里被丢出来。他必须立刻离开稻羽，再也不回来。他必须逃离这里。

像是知道他在想什么，足立揉了揉悠的头发，奇异地展现出一丝关怀。“别担心，他们没可能发现是我们做的。医院那边一切正常，没什么好担心的。我们是自由之身，一个接一个——把世界上的所有荡妇都清除干净！”

悠咬住唇，小心选择着接下来的话。“你真的觉得那些女人该死吗？”迎上对方毫无表情的凝视，悠手臂颤抖着支撑起自己的身体，清了清嗓子继续下去。“放荡就真的是死罪吗？”

“当然。这些人毁了别人的生活。你也看到了，她多轻易就在你身前弯下了腰，为了保护你多轻易就为我张开了腿？要是她让我们感染了什么病可怎么办，或者，”足立的面孔因厌恶而扭曲，“让我们对她产生了关心？”

悠的心脏怦怦跳动着，思绪搅乱成一团。他依然不明白为什么要这么做，为什么他们必须杀人不可…足立经历过什么才让他产生了这样的想法？他说的一切都毫无道理可言。

“啧，真是个肮脏的贱人，她是罪有应得，而这都是多亏了你，”足立说道，一只手搭在悠的肩上。“我唯一能信任的人。”

一切安抚的动作被足立做出来就都带上了恶意，然而。悠转过身面向他，脸上因他的话而感到一阵温度。

他自愿杀了人。他已经算不上是人了。原因和理由都不再重要，木已成舟，而他需要做出选择。他为自己的所作所为感到作呕，却又因足立的信赖而感到病态的喜悦。

脑海中闪过又一幕昨夜的画面。悠看到自己抓着上原小夜子的腿，一旁的足立将她推进电视。他几乎干呕出来。足立的信任真的值得自己做出这样的事吗，他不知道。

“你是真的…感谢我吗？为了这种事？”他挤出这句话，目光透过刘海看向足立。

“当然啦！作为第一次你干得相当不错了。我当初可是吓坏了。不过，你知道的——这种事也没办法做准备，只有放手一搏。”

悠知道没有任何方式能弥补自己的行为，他犯下的是毁灭性的错误。他知道足立的任何辩解都不能改变这一点。内心的每一寸都在尖叫着抗议他的默许 —— 告诉他他错了！告诉他杀人是灭绝人性的！告诉他他令人作呕！

但每当他看见足立望着自己的眼神，那些话就消失在了喉咙里。无论是什么原因导致他来到这一步，无论未来他会做出什么，全都比不上足立注视着他时的感受。就好像他能做到一切，就好像他被需要。没有任何别的期望，他只要做自己就好，将自己赤裸无遗地展现在他眼前。那带来的是一种病态的解脱，让他的心脏颤动不已。

稻羽让悠拥有了另一个家庭，拥有了真正关心他的家人。菜菜子，堂岛，搜查队，他是大家的依靠。而他却让他们失望了——为了足立这种人。悠是所有人的骄傲，但最终他发现了有一个人比任何人都更需要他。和足立在一起时，他不仅仅是家人或是朋友。他是同伴。是他’唯一能信任的人’。永远。

没有任何需要思考的了。悠知道，唯有这件事他不能放弃。自私不是他的本性，他也为之付出了代价。多年以来为他人痛苦，被他人利用…往事如泡沫般浮上水面。

“下次我就会感觉好一点了，”悠开口道，终于缓缓起身。他的动作缓慢而克制。出口的话漂浮在空气里，话语背后的含义像浓雾般令他喘不过气。

足立挑起眉，低低吹了声口哨。

“下次，嗯？我就知道你有这个潜力，小孩，”他轻声说，看着悠的视线里交杂着喜爱与好奇。“一起下楼吧，是时候来办个庆祝派对了。”

“可是我还没吃过早饭，”悠抗议道，然后意识到在这个周末发生的一切之后，自己的回答显得有多荒谬。反正他也不存在任何胃口。

“那好吧，”足立答道，伸出手。“起来吧，我给你准备点吃的。”

“嗯，”悠在床上完全坐起身，感到轻微的一阵眩晕。

“你昨天晚上一直都在翻来翻去的，我都差点到楼下去睡了，”足立玩笑着说。

“但你没有，”悠握住了他的手。感觉冰凉，但柔软，就好像他从未经受过那些你以为的可怕过去。那双手像是庇护。

“是啊，是啊，”足立把他拉起来，“来吧。”

他们一起离开房间，悠的双腿因为残存的肾上腺素而微微发颤。

下楼梯的时候，离开几步远，足立跟在他身后。他仔细地看着悠，像是观察着一条刚刚捡来的狗，确保他表现得乖乖的。到了客厅，悠看见几个购物袋随意丢放在料理台上，散开成奇怪的形状。白色的柜面上还躺着一件四方形的礼物，被红色的包装纸包裹着，系着一条黑色的丝带。

“这是给我的吗？”悠拿起那个包裹，嘴角不住勾起一抹微笑。形状已经透露出里面的东西了，是一本书。

足立孩子气地撅起嘴，扭过头，“我每次去堂岛先生家吃晚饭的时候你都在看书。我看到你喜欢的那个系列出了新书，就想着你可能会想要。”

悠不知道他是更惊讶于这个友善的举止，还是足立比他意识到的要更加关注自己这件事。

“谢谢你，足立，”他低声说，指尖小心地捧着它，像是害怕它会碎掉一般轻柔。

“不用谢啦，小孩，”足立说道，然后转身向门口走去，一边调整着外套。在悠终于从手中的礼物抬起头，皱眉看向他时，他已经穿好了一只皮鞋。

“你要出去吗？”他问。

“是啊，得去一趟局里确保我们没有留下任何痕迹，”足立脸上挂着歉意的微笑，“你自便，不用担心我，好好休息一会儿 —— 还有，别想着离开这里，那样我一定会知道的！”

察觉到隐含的威胁意味，悠挑起眉，但是没有说话。足立向他点点头，接着打开门，走进外面的暴雨中。

足立离开的那一刻，精疲力竭的感觉涌上悠的胸口。紧张，不确定，还有发生的一切令他喘不过气。拿着手中的包裹，他跌坐进沙发。

起初吸引人的书本很快变得空虚。没有任何文字能使他分心，或是感到慰藉。

也许现在庆祝并不算太早，他心想，目光转向冰箱。也许他可以先试着尝一点，为足立回来后做好准备。他可以一边喝一边享受手里的书，说不定那样会有帮助。

——————

“啊，你们好呀！”足立高兴地喊着，向对面走来的一群少年少女们挥手。他们停下了脚步，五彩斑斓的雨伞下露出怀疑的表情。

“下午好，足立先生，”雪子开口道，礼貌的微笑却掩饰不住她的担忧。“其实，在这里碰上你真是太好了。”

“是吗？”他扯了扯领带，假装看了眼手表，“但是恐怕我没法聊太久，有一件新案子要处理，我得赶紧到警局去。”

“我们有件事想问你，”千枝说。

“还真是直接啊？”足立朝他们笑笑，忍受着眼底血管不住的抽痛。“有什么是我能帮上忙的吗？”

“阳介说他好像看到悠回来了，”完二说，又追问了下去，“你不会碰巧知道些什么吧？”

“阳介君看到悠君了？真的？”足立一边适当地挑起眉，“你在哪里看见他的？”

突然被牵扯进对话，阳介看起来有些慌张。“在火车站附近，他上了一辆车。他、他真的看上去很像他啊！银色头发、西瓜头，你又不是不知道他长什么样！——”他的话急促地脱口而出，到最后不得不用手捂住自己的嘴才停下来。

足立同情地拍了拍阳介的肩膀，“冷静点，小孩，”他说，“银色头发在你们这个年纪确实不太常见，但是好好想想吧，悠君已经回城市去好几个月了，现在也不是节假日。他没有理由会回来的。”

“我觉得足立先生说的没错，”理世说道，她的肩膀垂落下去。“我们不该抱太多希望的。”

“最近发生的所有事都显得相当压抑，”直斗开口道，“我们都在…期盼着吧，我想。”

“堂岛先生也很想念他，我在办公室里一直听他提起，”足立说，向他们投去又一个同情的眼神。“但是我真的得走了。”

朝他们挥挥手，足立在他们来得及追问下去前从他们中间穿了过去。视线专注于路面，他在暴雨里抓紧自己的黄色雨衣。搜查队没有跟上来。

“好…再最后看一眼文件，之后就能安心了，”他喃喃自语，转过拐角前往办公室，脸上挂着微笑。

——————

外出这一趟没有花太多时间，但足立到家时天已经黑了。打开门踏进房间，他把滴着水的雨披挂在门上。

“悠，我回来了！没有任何问题，”他唱歌一样喊道，一边踏进客厅，然后愣在了原地。悠坐在沙发上，读着书，边上是三罐空酒瓶。

“这可不太好，你都没等我就开始了！”

“嗯…抱歉，足立，”悠安静地说，唇边挂着一抹浅笑。“有些不舒服，但是喝完之后就好多了。”

“那就好，”足立漫步走向厨房，从冰箱里拿出几罐啤酒和两杯速食面。

“不该空着肚子喝的，不过得过教训之后你就会明白了。算了，管它呢，再来一罐吧，”他把一罐新啤酒丢给悠，后者手忙脚乱地接住了。“你先喝着，我去把面准备好。对了，在电视上找点有趣的东西看吧？”

想到电视对两人不单单是简单的娱乐活动，悠傻傻地微笑起来。他打开电视，调到一个无脑的问答节目，然后打开了啤酒。气泡的滋滋声令他感到心满意足，大口灌下一口，冰冷的饮料却让他感到一阵暖意。

他感到身体放松了下来，早上的忧虑就像是隔着一整个时空般遥远。现在，足立在为他准备晚餐，他们会一起喝酒…其他的一切都无所谓了。

“来，给你，搭档，”足立说着，在他身边的沙发上坐下，把手里的面放在前面的小桌子上。

从他口中听到那个词变得自然而然，悠意识到。仿佛阳介才是一直以来的冒牌货。

足立打开啤酒，举到嘴边，长长的灌了一大口。他闭着眼，看上去几乎显得兴高采烈。悠无法将视线从足立起伏的喉咙上移开，他看着罐子越来越倾斜，直到意识到他几乎一口气喝完了一整瓶酒。

“你会习惯的，”足立说，看着悠震惊的表情咯咯笑了起来。“真想让你看看你脸上的表情！”

“…我试试看，”他的声音越来越小，心不在焉地碰上自己的脸，意识到并没有传来应有的触感。麻木。感觉正合适，然后他意识到自己的指尖沿着颧骨到嘴唇，传来一阵奇异的麻麻痒痒的感觉。

“感觉怎样？”足立问，就像是能读懂他的心思一样。“刚开始就一次喝三罐还是挺吃不消的吧。”

“脸有点麻，感觉…很温暖，很舒服，”悠开口说道，话语像是蜂蜜一样黏在口腔里。说话变得困难起来，但他不想在足立面前显得语无伦次。

“来试试看像我那样吧？来，我帮你，”足立侧过身，抓住悠握着易拉罐的那只手。把他的手移到嘴边，他倾斜起酒瓶。起初被他的动作吓了一跳，一部分的液体漏在了悠的衣服上，反应过来后，他艰难地吞咽着，大量不断涌入的液体灼烧着他的喉咙，让他边喝边难受地呻吟。足立是真的打算让他喝下一整罐吗？

“继续，我相信你，”足立说着，将易拉罐倾斜到近乎垂直。他注视着悠，眼中的欲望几乎毫无遮掩。他的视线游过他泛起泪光的灰色眼睛，看着他带着淤青的脖子起伏适应着涌入的酒液。

悠感觉自己就要溺死了。他永无止境地吞咽着——直到罐子终于空了。

“看，也没那么难嘛！”足立高兴地把空罐投掷向垃圾桶，撞上边缘的易拉罐弹了回来，掉在地上，忍不住发笑的悠打了个嗝。

“不算糟，”他同意道，然后两人重新坐回沙发，仿佛无事发生。足立弯腰吸着面，而悠再次想起自己今天只喝了酒。他应该吃点什么。

他们在沉默中进食。足立似乎真的在认真看他随便选的那个愚蠢节目，但是悠晕乎乎的脑袋已经无法集中了。好像是什么拼词比赛，主持人是一个看起来不比他大多少的年轻女人。他的视线变得涣散，想着自己满身的印迹、自己感觉糟透了。自己内心的一部分又是如何对此感到平静。

足立喝酒的速度要比他快得多。半小时之后，他喝的量就赶上了他。悠感到足立完全放松了下来，看着他陷进沙发里，因为那个女人说的话而轻轻发笑。

悠感到体内升起一股难以忍受的热意。他想更加靠近足立，他不在意那个愚蠢的节目，也不在意这房间之外发生的任何事。足立的视线在一个展示着奖品的衣着暴露的女孩身上游荡。为什么这个节目上有这么多漂亮女孩？他得想办法让足立分心，让他只想着他。他想让他理解自己的感受——即使连他自己都还没弄明白。

他抓住足立的衣领，看见他脸上露出震惊，然后一把将他拉近自己。两人并排坐着，身体凑在一起，足立的脸与悠之间几乎毫无距离。

“你—”刚刚开口，不等足立说完，悠就狠狠吻了上去。足立喘息出气，而悠将他吸进，舌头毫无阻挠地一路探进，他衔住他的唇咬了下去。足立呻吟出声，一只手警告般抓住了悠的大腿。

“你喝的有点太多了啊？”足立的声音很安静，中止了这个吻。“这可不算聪明。”他的呼吸短促，脸颊因为酒精而泛着粉红，但悠知道自己看起来一定糟得多。

“…你说的对，足立…抱歉，”悠含糊地说道，试图向后退。在发生的一切之后，足立对自己也许并没有同样的感觉。他们做的一切都只是犯罪的伪装。那些吻，那些触碰，都不过是为了最后的目标而做的准备。也许足立会放过自己，忘记他做了这件事——但对方却一只手环绕上他的腰，阻止了他的远离。

“不，没事的！你只是还没习惯而已。酒精会让你的身体产生很多奇怪的反应。”

足立的鼻尖蹭过悠的脖子，两人的胸膛几乎触碰。悠一动也不能动。这是他们自从昨天以来第一次像这样接触，而昨天感觉就如永恒一般遥远。他清楚地意识到自己的四肢多么沉重，以及足立拂过脖子的呼吸对自己的身体产生着多大的影响。

“比如？”他问道，为自己不住喘息的声音而感到一阵羞耻。他这才意识到自己有多渴望这一切，他有多渴望足立。酒精在大脑中晃荡，这一刻，他感到自己的生命再也无法离开他存活下去。他想要更加靠近。

“酒精啊，会让你觉得暖和，也会让你毫无忧虑去做想做的一切，”他解释着，指尖拖曳过悠的唇。触碰带起一阵颤栗，他的思绪被足立的话搅成一团混乱。

这真的是自己一直想做的吗？

“还有啊，”足立继续道，手从悠的大腿移到衬衫最底端，手指把弄着纽扣，“它还会让你变得放松。”

“…放松？”悠的声音宛如梦语。警探在沙发上转过身面向他，纤长的手指解开悠的衬衫，天，他没有任何办法让自己去阻止他。

“嗯……”足立低哼着，继续解着扣子。悠抓住他的手臂，让他停了下来。

“你真的…真的想要吗？想要我吗？”悠的声音几乎算不上是耳语。

“是——吧，小孩，我之前觉得你挺迟钝的，不过至少长得不错，”足立喃喃地说。他的手指缠进悠的头发，拽着他，缩短着两人之间的距离，直到唇齿相交。他的吻慢悠悠的，大概是意图安抚，但悠不知道这是真诚的，还是只是为了带给自己虚假的安全感。现在的他无法思考。抽回身，他目光责备地盯着足立。

“你还没回答问题。你真的想要吗？”

“…你真是个很烦人的小孩，悠，”足立低吼出声，而悠挑起眉。“是，我想，”他最终说，把悠推倒在沙发靠背上，接着跨坐在他身上。“现在，问完问题了吗？”

“嗯，”悠说，那句话的意味让他脸颊发烫。“不会再问了。”

视线里的房间旋转起来，唯一将自己固定在原地的是他身上的男人。

悠放开了一切。


	6. 周六 夜间

廉价的酒精使悠的四肢变得软绵绵的，身上足立的重量使他陷进沙发座垫里，他抵着靠背坐着，一副全然顺从的模样。梦境般的恍惚之间，他看着足立解开了最后一颗衬衫扣子。伴随他脱下衬衫的动作，那条从未笔挺过的领带垂落在他的身躯上，令他微微发痒。

房间里的一切都旋转着，视野边缘变得模糊不清，只有身上的重量还存在实感。足立的身体沉重地压住了他，重心随着他脱下自己外套的动作变化着。

“这真的是你想要的吗？”足立喃喃道，一只手将自己从沙发上撑起，另一只手轻抚过悠的脖子。这一点也不是他所习惯的足立的触碰方式，太柔和了，以至于令他感到危险。他忍不住想到那只手无可避免的紧掐。

悠挣扎着试图摆脱脑海里的团团浓雾，该死，自己都干了些什么啊？接着他的脑海中突然回想起直斗曾在某次会议中提起过的一个小技巧 —— 量化现状可以帮助理清思路。仅仅是回忆起来就令他感到一阵内心被掏空般的痛，但值得一试。

首先，自己的衬衫不见了。足立则是他的外套。他们接吻的次数已经多到无法计算。他们触摸过对方 —— 直到释放。他们一起犯下了一次谋杀。这些够了吗？他是不是表现得过于’放荡’了，正如足立最痛恨的那样？

像是回答他的问题一般，足立俯下身，两人的面孔几乎相触。他双手紧紧握住了悠的肩膀。

“你还没回答，”他的表情阴沉，“你总是想的太多…”他缓缓低头，舌尖沿着他耳下昨天留下的指甲印一路舔下，刺痛激起悠的一阵颤栗。

“看，现在就没那么痛了，对吧？”他沉吟道。呼吸拂过他脆弱的颈部，舌尖的戳刺让悠哭喊了出来。被用力触碰依旧会传来到疼痛，但很快就被酒精柔化成了钝痛。

“嗯，”他喘息着，声音随着足立的唇沿着淤青一路滑下而变得越来越轻。“有一点痛但 — 哈啊…并不讨厌…”

“很好，很好，”足立心不在焉地回答着。在到达悠的颈静脉时，他的嘴唇停住了。

悠屏住了呼吸，唯恐自己的任何动作会让足立停下，一股压倒性的欲望吞噬了他，他渴望着他咬下去。

“你讨厌这些印子吗？抱歉不得不这么做，”足立的声音很轻，但显得充满自得，悠听不出其中有任何歉意。

“不，”他答道。接着一句，“我喜欢它们，”在他来得及反应之前就脱出了口。

“哼？你当然喜欢了，”足立讽刺地笑了一声，在悠能够开口前，牙齿就陷进了他的皮肤里。饱经折磨的脖子上传来的灼烧般的疼痛令他哭叫出声，热流一路向下涌向他的分身。他意识到自己已经可耻地硬了。

片刻后足立抽回了身，右手猛地扣住悠的脖子，将他紧紧钉在沙发靠背上。身子本能地向上弹起，悠半眯的眼里投射出狂喜。

足立那双深灰色的瞳孔俯视着他，视线强烈得令他喘不过气。他扫视过那片累累伤痕，那片自己在他身上留下的印迹。他的目光落到两人相抵的鼓起处，然后又回到悠的脸上。悠知道自己的脸颊一定已经变得通红，那里的血液就像是沸腾一般滚烫。他感觉身体虚弱无力，甚至有些恐惧，同时却又感到前所未有的兴奋。

他大概会让足立把自己活活吃掉的，只要他的一句话。

“求-求你…”悠甚至都不知道自己在求些什么。他满心只想着得到释放。

而足立回以一声冷笑，手掌更加用力压紧，阻断了他的气道。紧紧咬住的唇间发出窒息的呻吟，悠向足立伸出手，攀上他的背，感受到手下脊椎凸出的触感，然后将他拉近。

等等，足立的衬衫是什么时候脱掉的？是自己做的吗？他记不得了，但是足立手上更加用力地掐紧，然后再次吻上了他，于是他也就不在意了。

他紧紧抓住了足立掐着他脖子的手腕，身体无助地弹起，气息变得越发短促微弱。足立笑着，将自己的胯部抬高到悠能够碰触的范围之外。

“我都想象不出你居然已经这么兴奋了。要是离开了我的鸡巴就活不下去了，是吧？”

悠挣扎着试图瞪视他。他知道自己看上去一定糟透了——浑身汗湿喘着粗气，但无所谓了。他不能停下来。

“我一直…”喘不上气，他的声音越来越小，再次顶起身试图缓解那处紧绷的欲望，但却是徒劳。

“什么？”足立凝视着他，松开了他的脖子。“你一直什么？”

“…想着你，一整天。足立，”他强撑着发出声，在停顿之间大口地喘着气。“其他任何事我都没办法在意。”

“为什么？”足立挑起眉，悠这才注意到他的瞳孔有多么放大。

“我不喜欢你离开的时候，不喜欢你看着除了我之外的人，”每一个字都像是烙铁一样烫伤了他。“我要你操我，足立，至少这次我想做一件对的事。”

“这周末你已经帮了我很多了，悠，你已经做到了。这样还不够吗？”足立的语气几乎像是在戏弄他，但悠知道他不会再抵抗太久。在他圆滑的话语背后，他的声音紧绷着。短短的刘海凌乱地散过他的脸庞，脸上扯开一个恶毒的笑容——这样的足立看上去几乎显得美丽。

酒精作用下的舌头变得麻木而松弛，在这种情况下要控制自己说出的话显得既不可能也毫无意义，但即便是悠自己也不明白他在说些什么了。

“用我吧，”他祈求道，“求你了，不要让我说第二次。”

随之而来的是一阵漫长的沉默。随着每一秒过去，他越发意识到自己匪夷所思的愚蠢。足立脸上挂着他摸不透的表情。然后——

“啊——真是的，这要我怎么拒绝啊？也太不公平了，”足立叹了口气，声音发哑，接着从悠身上翻下，坐在了沙发上。

悠眨了眨眼，感觉自己的身体被拎起，下一秒就换他跨在了足立的大腿上，他纤长的身躯几乎将身下的人整个笼罩。但足立脸上恶作剧般的微笑和沉稳的动作却又令他感到无比渺小。

“本来计划是等到再晚一点的，”足立继续道，一只手掐进悠的大腿，另一只手缠绕住他的头发。电流窜过脊椎，悠贴向他的触碰。

“但你就是等不及了，不是吗？真是个小荡妇，”他低吼着，一把拽住他的头发向后扯。

“啊！”五官吃痛地皱起，悠猛地抽了口气。酒精将不适转化为麻木，每一根被拉扯绷紧的发丝都激起愉悦的刺痛。他微笑着，俯视着足立，仿佛是在挑衅他敢不敢继续下去。

身下的足立顶起胯，档下突然传来的刺激使悠呻吟出声。

“等 — 等一下，”悠喘着气说，两人间过于亲密的接触使他全身紧绷，“我想让你也觉得舒服。”

悠朝他俯下身，握着足立的胯部，利用这个角度沿着他的脖子一路吻到了胸口，细细品尝着足立呼吸之间的急促喘息。他将身体与对方紧贴在一起，呻吟不加掩饰地溢出唇间，但即便这样也还远远不够。

“你到底什么毛病？看来下次该多喝一点，你这幅样子真是恶心，”足立嘲讽道，抓着他的头发向后扯开，迫使后者发出又一声喊叫。“我猜，现在的你会让我做我想做的一切。”

悠最大限度地点了点头，然后足立松开了他。

“好啊，那证明给我看，”说完，他一把将他从自己身上推下。一声唐突的重击声，悠跌落在地。

“怎么证明？”悠偏过头问道。足立舔舔唇，分开了双腿，慢慢拉开了裤子拉链，露出他已经坚硬起来的阴茎。悠目不转睛地盯着他随意撸动了几下。

“过来吸我。看看你能做到什么程度吧，悠。”

悠踉跄着向他挪动过去，伏在他的胯间，身体重心摇摆不定。膝盖下方薄薄的地毯磨得他有些难受 - 他抓着足立的小腿让自己稳定下来。

悠依旧无法相信足立现在的样子是因为自己。

足立再次扯住他的头发，将他拉近。

“别让我等着，”他警告他。好像悠还需要提醒似的。

他还从没有给过别人口活，只体验过 - 但让自己感到舒服的方式也一定能让足立舒服，于是他决定先试验一下。

悠伸出舌尖从底端一路向上舔过，接着尝试着轻舔顶端。分开唇，他突然停住了动作，抬起头看向足立。

他眉头紧皱，一手捂着自己的嘴，指缝间漏出短促的喘息声。

“放下手好吗，足立，我想听你的声音，”悠抿唇露出一个微笑，然后跪坐在原地，等待着，嘴唇决意地紧抿，直到足立终于妥协。他松开手，转而抓住了沙发布料。

“该死的小鬼…好吧，”他恶狠狠地吐出这句话，下一秒，悠就突然含住了上半柱身，让他抽了一口气。他一路向下吞咽着，鼻腔里发出轻哼，一边以之字形舔过底端。他的口腔比他预想的要更加炽热，附着上的唾液使他的动作变得顺滑起来。

“操…，”足立轻声叹息，悠继续上下动作着，当他触碰上两侧的球体时，身前的人猛地向前弓起背，紧握成拳的双手指节泛白。

“我还不知道你居然这么 - 擅长”，悠突然含住了整个阴茎的动作使他的最后两个字几乎卡在了喉咙里。他的目光始终没有离开过足立。

悠的脸颊因心满意足而燃烧着，他感受到自己的分身紧紧抵着裤子抽动着。他想看足立失控，也知道自己马上就要成功了，只要再一点点 ——

然后一只手攥住了他的头发。

“天，你这副样子真是淫荡得不行，悠，像是你生下来就是为了吃我的鸡巴似的，”足立咬牙切齿的话令慢吞吞动作着的悠吓了一跳。

要来了。

“你真的想要我用你？好啊，搭档，那就满足你的愿望。”足立咧开嘴角，将悠的脑袋按了下去。阴茎进到了前所未有的深度，悠反射性地紧闭起喉咙口。眼眶里止不住地溢出泪水，但并没有他想象的那么痛苦。他强迫自己放松下来，尽力适应着喉咙中的异物。

“就是这样，乖乖给我张开，”足立哄着他，将他扯远了一点，然后再次按下去。

他反复在悠的嘴里进出，潮湿的抽插声回荡在房间里。肺部像是灼烧般疼痛，他尽最大可能用鼻腔呼吸着。足立以一种残忍的速度操弄着他的嘴，他的呼吸逐渐变得颤抖，悠发誓此刻的他一定在喘息之下发笑。

他尝试解开自己的裤链释放自己，但是手却不听使唤，被喉咙里的每一次抽插而带着发颤，手指一次次错过拉链。他泪眼模糊地看着足立的脸，看着他放松、饥渴而贪婪的表情，却只感到更加难以忍受。

又过了一会儿，足立停了下来，退出他的口中。唾液顺着唇淌到下巴上，在他的嘴和足立的阴茎间拉扯出一条银线。他迫切地大口呼吸着空气，胸膛剧烈起伏。足立的嘴唇几乎被他自己咬破了。

“感觉好吗？”悠微笑着问，而足立嗤笑了一声。

“起来，”他命令道。悠挣扎着爬起身，再次跨在他身上，但他抬手止住了他。“不，裤子脱掉。”

于是悠脱掉了自己的裤子，将它丢到地板上的衬衫边上。他的心脏几乎要蹦出胸膛——不止因为酒精，更是因为看到自己对足立造成的影响。但他起身太快了，大脑供血不足产生的一阵眩晕使他摇摆不定，视线里一旁的足立也脱下了裤子。

一个突如其来的粗暴的吻将他狠狠压到了墙上。

“上楼，”足立喘息着说。

悠设法一次两步地迈上楼梯，身后跟随的足立脚步则有些发抖。

离他上次离开足立的卧室并没有隔太久，但这次却与早晨时感到的恐慌相去甚远。足立不耐烦地扯下他的内裤，然后一把将悠推到床上。

他有脱掉自己的内裤吗？

足立赤裸的肌肤滑过悠的身体，把他压陷进床垫里，力道之大让他几乎以为自己会淹没下去。

他的身体滚烫，两人身上都已经浮现了一层薄汗。他们的身躯紧紧相贴，四肢混乱地交缠在一起，像是彼此都在试图吞噬下对方。唇边露出残忍的微笑，足立用下身磨蹭着悠，后者因为突然的刺激而发出痛苦的呻吟。

“想要我做什么？想要我让你舒服吗？”足立的声音低沉滚烫，“稍微等一下。”

他翻下床，在床头柜里翻找着，最终摸出一瓶润滑液。与此同时悠入迷地看着足立纤瘦的身躯，他的臀部显得比其他地方要柔软一些——但也没有太多。他意识到这是自己第一次看到他完全赤裸的样子。

足立重新爬上床，跨在悠身上，将他的双腿分开。

“别担心，我会好好照顾你的，悠，”他说着，快速地将液体倒上两根手指。悠感到喘不过来气，模糊的脑海里试图理解那句话的意味，但却怎么也无法思考。他突然感到犹豫，肾上腺素窜进血液。自己真的做得到吗？

“准备好了吗，”足立轻声说，在悠来得及开口抗议前，两根手指就同时挤进了甬道。悠剧烈地抽气，因为足立突然的动作而感到一阵恐慌。随着他的缓慢动作，他逐渐放松下来，甚至开始感到一丝快感。足立的另一只手握住了悠的分身，慵懒地轻揉着，一边张开手指将他分开。

“舒服吗？”足立问，看着身下的悠深呼吸着点了点头。

“那就好，要是真正开始之后你突然临阵退缩，那可就不好了。”

“我不会那样对你的，”没有经过任何思考，他伸手捧住了足立的脸庞，而后者一把扇开了他的手，脸上的微笑消失了，取而代之的是他眼里的怒火。

“为什么你一天到晚都在说这种鬼话？搞得好像你关心我一样？真是让我恶心，”足立吼道，强行将又一根手指挤进悠的体内，突然增加的压迫感令他不住向后畏缩。

“等一下足立，慢一点——”

“你帮我杀了人，”他狠狠抽插着手指，“看着我操她，”他分开手指，悠的眼中溢出了泪水，“现在你还想要我操你？为什么你他妈就不能只关心自己的事呢，为什么你非得让我喜欢上你，”足立咬牙切齿地吼着，手指粗暴地重重在他体内抽插。

悠试图回答，但光是呻吟就已经使他喘不上气了。即便足立的话刺痛了他，他还是尽力抬起臀迎和着他的扩张。这份恨意、这份怒火都是自己活该。他帮足立杀了人，这就是他的回报。

…等等，足立是说他喜欢自己吗？

“鸣上悠，稻羽的大英雄，谋杀犯的帮凶。真是太讽刺了，”足立的笑声近乎歇斯底里，手上的动作丝毫没有停下。悠适应着他的节奏，看着他，张开嘴喘着气。

“啧，就连我故意说了那种话之后，你居然还是这副样子，”似乎彻底放弃了，足立抽出了所有的手指。

“你说你喜欢我吗？”悠轻声问道，看着足立的脸变得通红。

“闭嘴，臭小鬼，”

于是悠闭上了嘴。足立一手抓过头发，晃了晃脑袋，似乎是想把那句话从自己脑子里清除掉。

“总之，现在你应该准备好了，但是我还要你再争取一下。要是下一个部分好好表现的话，我就考虑真的操你。”

悠紧张地眨了眨眼，胸部上下起伏。到了这一步，他已经没有什么好怕的了。

“你打算做什么？”

足立再次起身走到床头柜边，这一次动作要快得多。回到悠身边时，他的手放在背后。

“我们来玩个游戏吧，”他故意停顿了一下，然后才展示出背后藏着的东西。

悠的呼吸停滞了。

是一把手枪。

“足立，我——”

“你相信我的对吧，悠？我不会伤害到你的，”他手指按住他的嘴唇，让他安静下来。咽下接下来的话，悠点了点头。

“现在啊，我真的很想用这个来操你。但有一个小问题——我还没决定好哪里！”他一手覆上脸，掩盖住了唇边扭曲的笑容。

悠端详着他手中的枪，估计着它的大小。看起来比足立的阴茎稍小一些，因此一定能塞到自己嘴里。这算是比较保险的选项，问题是…

“里面应该没有子弹吧？”

足立张大了嘴。“哈？当然没有啦！至少，”他补充道，“我觉得应该没有。”

悠的血液冻结了，但他无法否认这激起了他的一丝好奇，以及一丝激动。

自己到底是怎么回事？

“我的嘴，”他最终回答道。

“不错的选择，”足立的声音愉悦极了，接着将身体撑在他的上方。这个距离下他只要一低头就能吻上他，但足立却将手中的枪拖过他的胸口。冰冷金属的刺激让他不仅打了个颤。

“喂！别乱动啊，这东西可灵敏了，”足立将它按下，枪管抵着悠的下唇。

“说，啊——，”音调突然急转直下，他粗暴地将枪管捅进了悠的嘴里。

悠的舌头狠狠撞上了下牙，枪械坚硬的棱角以一切错误的角度硌进他的口腔。口中含着的冰冷金属的气息，混合上划伤出的血液铁锈味…他呻吟出声。

“哈，你喜欢啊！”

感觉到枪管被抽出，悠稍微松了口气，但下一秒它又重新挤压进了他的嘴里。他止不住呜咽着，尽最大努力试图适应来回抽插的枪管，金属被他的唾液和血液湿润，每一次的疼痛相较前一次都减轻了一些。

“真想让你看看自己的样子，”足立说，一边以同样的节奏套弄着自己。“你现在的模样真是太完美了。”

意识到自己已经硬得发痛，悠也开始抚慰起自己的分身。足立随时都能扣下扳机杀了他，但他没有。自己在流血，说不了话，对发生的一切都无能为力。

而这种感觉简直无与伦比。

“唔…”他含着枪管发出呻吟，握住自己的同时紧紧闭上了眼。传来的感知几乎将他淹没，但他还不想就这么结束。

“太兴奋可就不好了，”足立抽出了枪。“干得不错。”

终于得以放松一直紧绷着的下巴，悠伸手擦掉嘴边残着的液体。

“现在呢？”他问。他无法想象足立是怎么坚持到现在的，自己的下体已经硬得发疼，几乎快令他昏死过去。

“转过身。”

悠顿住了。“那，那个…”他隐约觉得自己忘记了什么重要的事情，然后 - “你有安全套吗？”

“这不是你的第一次吗，小孩？”足立的眼底闪烁着漆黑的光。“没有的话会让你舒服很多。而且啊，你不想让我填满你吗？”

悠艰难地吞咽了一口，想了想，然后沉默地转过了身。

下一秒足立就一把将他的脑袋按进枕头里，把他的臀部高高抬起。他听到身后传来挤压润滑液地声音，伴随着足立的准备发出粘稠的声音。

“你知不知道我有多少次想象过你现在的样子？”足立在悠的耳边轻声道，身体覆在他上方，他的阴茎抵在悠的入口处。“我猜，你也想象过我？”

悠无言地向后贴紧了他，足立笑了。

“你真的就是想要我把你搞坏，是不是？那就好好求我。”

“足立，求你——”悠抽了口气，“请弄坏我吧。”

伴随着一声低吼，足立将自己插入了他，润滑完美地起了作用——他的阴茎缓缓挤进了狭窄的甬道。他有些不耐烦地微微抽插着，直到整根终于完全地被包裹在他体内。两人都粗重地喘着气。

“哇哦，这么顺利就全部吃下去了，你还真是下流啊，悠，”足立说着，稍微抽出，然后狠狠撞入他。

“哈啊，”悠不住喘气，他从未有过如此美妙的体验。还是有一点疼，但被充满的满足感令他几乎快要承受不住。

“记得我之前说过的话？没有我的允许不能射出来，不然的话我会非常生气的，”足立警告道。

“好-好的，”悠回道，“我不会的。”

足立猛地又一下撞进他，一只手将他面朝下按进枕头里，传出的哭喊声变得模糊不清。他速度粗暴地挺动着胯，淫荡的拍击声伴随着每一次动作回响在房间里。

“天啊，你真是太紧了，像是要把我吸进去一样，”足立粗重地喘着气，“不知道你还能坚持多久？”

他更加用力地占有着他，胯骨的撞击几乎在悠的臀瓣上留下青紫的淤痕。足立一手掐着悠的脖子，将他从枕头上拎起，他的背部紧紧贴着足立的胸膛。悠大口喘着气，迎接着身后的撞击，口中传出一声声破碎的呻吟。

“你喜欢这样被我操，是不是？你想要一直一直被我这么操，”足立低沉的声音回荡在悠的耳边，“因为你知道，你是我的。”

他的每个字都让他的性器愈发抽痛起来，伴随着他的抽插，一下下跳动着抵住他的小腹。足立的动作越来越深，越来越快，他的脑海里只剩下了天旋地转的快感。

“足立！”悠哭喊出声，“求-求你，让我射吧！”

他一只手伸到悠的身前，轻轻抚摸他的分身。

“叫我的名字，”他耳语道。

“足立，”悠仿佛祈祷一般念诵着他的名字。“足立，足立，足-足立！”

“再叫一次，”低沉的声线透露出悠的话对他产生了多大的影响。而悠的心脏为此跳动不已。

“足立，”他低语。

“嗯，还不错，悠，”在他的脖子上印下一个吻。“想要奖励了吗？”

悠大力地点了点头，眼里涌起泪水 —— 这是他需要的，这是他值得的。

“去吧，射出来，”他命令道，手上最后套弄了两下他的性器。

悠扬起头，哭喊着达到了高潮，臀部紧紧夹住了体内的足立。一瞬间他的视线一片雪白，精液射在了足立的手上和身下的床单上。他大张着嘴，无声地尖叫，身体在高潮的余韵下抽搐着。

足立继续操弄着他，咧开的嘴角露出近乎残暴的笑容。悠向前跌下，落进了自己的体液里，虚弱地抓着床单寻找支撑。他感觉到液体溅上了他的头发，弄脏了他的脸颊，但是无所谓了。

“哈，真是一团糟，”足立笑了起来，将悠的脸更加压进去，后者紧咬着唇呻吟着。

他再次插入进去，抓着悠残破的身躯迎接他的冲撞。

“真是恶心啊悠。完美的 - 恶心的 - 悠，”他恶狠狠地吐出每一个字，声音里满是变化无常的狂热。“我都不敢相信你真的让我这么做了。看看你，真是可悲 - 嘶 - 操！”

足立沙哑地喘息着，手指像是烙印一样狠狠抓进悠的胯。他突然挺起，然后悠感到一股灼热的液体涌入体内。他脸颊通红，感受着热流从依旧停留在他体内的性器流出，将他填满。

他喜欢这样的感觉。

他们像这样停了一会儿，然后足立抽了出来，瘫倒在悠身边。悠从未如此疲惫不堪过，视线里的房间依旧摇摆着，他的眼皮自行合上了。

他感觉到足立从床上下去，听到他踉跄着关上了灯。

悠试图拼凑起刚刚发生的一切，但是大脑一片空白，在此刻既像是祝福也像是困扰。足立设法将两个人都盖在了被子下，短暂的迟疑后，一只胳膊圈过他，将他拉近了一点。

“晚安，足立，”悠说，不假思索地，他伸手握住了足立的手，挂在自己腰上，然后轻轻握了握。他感到那只手变得有些僵硬，但最终还是没有移开。

“晚安，小鬼，”足立含糊不清地说。

嘴角不禁勾起一抹微笑，悠陷入了梦乡。


	7. 周日

悠睁开眼时，迎接他的是头部传来的一阵钝痛。嘴里像砂纸一样干燥，他舔了舔嘴唇。味道是说不上来的奇怪，茫然间他无从分辨它的来源。

困倦地打了个哈欠，他翻过身，下一秒腿部传来的触感令他浑身僵硬。皮肤的触感毛毛的，带着薄薄的一层汗。悠的眼睛完全睁开了，视线落在了那头凌乱的黑发上，然后扫过足立的脖子，他背对着他的削瘦肩膀。男人轻轻打着鼾，一派平静。

他小心地从他身边挪开，手紧捂住嘴，压住一声无声的尖叫。

现在他尝到了血，他想起来枪管是如何划伤他的口腔。他感觉到足立留在自己身体里的残余，黏黏的。他的臀部酸疼，下巴发痛，大腿肌肉因使用过度而打颤。他没法想起全部，但想起的部分已经足够。

他这次真的彻底搞砸了。

身体机械地动作着，他尽可能地保持水平朝被子外挪动。幸亏足立睡得很沉，他丝毫没有任何反应。悠站立在床边，像道影子一样沉默，短暂的失血造成一阵摇摇欲坠。胃里翻涌起恶心感，大脑和身体都传来疼痛，但他还是瞥了眼桌上的电子闹钟 - 8:47 am. 清晨的公寓里散着一股陈腐阴冷的气息。

望见自己掉在地板上的内裤，他捡起来穿了上去。身体发着颤，他看见一件被足立挂在衣橱上的针织衫。朴素的黑色，似乎没怎么被穿过。他拿起来套上，鼻尖传来的气味让他一阵头晕目眩 - 乱糟糟的霉味混着简单的肥皂味，毋庸置疑的是足立身上的气息。他猛地闭上眼，看见一片斑斓的光点，然后想着，也许这一切都只是个糟糕的梦，但那气味就像锚一样将他固定在原地。它卧在温暖的羊绒之下，在他的鼻腔中逐渐腐烂，像是一道提醒——这就是你做的。

悠离开了房间，每一步都让他的身体变得愈发沉重。

他享受吗？他觉得是，但不能肯定。他能肯定的是，这是他想要的 - 因为很不幸，他曾经幻想过这件事的发生。但真的采取行动，鼓励足立的行为，让这一切发生 —— 他从未预料过这些。而且他绝不会想到事后会感觉如此糟糕。

赤裸的脚掌拍在地面上，坚硬的地板最大限度地让他保持着自己的平衡。他没有注意到自己是怎么从足立的卧室一路来到厨房的。

咖啡壶稳稳地立在柜面上，白色的塑料在灯光下几乎闪着光。最大容量只有四杯，只能称得上中规中矩。

悠朝它走过去，未加思考就拿了起来。

记住了，每杯咖啡倒进去一勺咖啡粉，他听见舅舅的声音说道，太多或者太少都会影响出来的结果。一定要弄清楚正确的配比！

他拉开上方的橱柜，摸索着寻找咖啡。四周的寂静被哽咽声打破，他才意识到自己在哭。

他本应该在堂岛家的，听他在自己泡咖啡的时候指点自己。他不该烧了那些信的。他不该在这间冷寂的公寓里。但是他喜欢足立，喜欢感到自己是重要的，喜欢被需要。他甚至喜欢被使用 - 毕竟一直以来，那是他唯一派得上用处的方式。无论如何，现在足立就是自己的一切了。这还不够吗？难道他就这么自私地想要更多（贪得无厌）？朋友，家人，以及足立？

要不是他如此主动地献上自己的身体，足立也不会想要他。还是说要是他没有，会让足立更加想要他？

悠的双手根据堂岛曾教他的方式一步步进行着，先测量咖啡粉，再是水。倒入机器，按下开关，世界陷入了静止的状态，而他看着红色的灯光闪烁。咖啡机绞出一阵可悲的汩汩水声，接着开始注入咖啡壶。

他盯着指示灯。看着它闪光，熄灭，无尽的循环下去。当一台咖啡机一定很棒吧——全部的存在都只为一个目的。尽管这台蠢机器并不怎么在行，至少它还在这里，呼哧呼哧地喷出蒸汽，完成着它的使命。直到被抛弃的时刻到来。

“早啊！”

伴随着的还有穿着袜子走下楼梯的懒散脚步声。悠的全身都紧紧绷起。他假装忙于摆弄咖啡壶，但知道自己的肩膀绷得太紧了。

一只手突然搭上他的肩，悠眼角看到一条破旧的睡袍衣袖。

“看看你，这么早就起来做咖啡，真可爱啊，”足立勾起嘴角，“都算得上贤惠了。”

“我觉得这样比较好，”悠轻声说。他紧紧抿着唇，脸上一片空白。

足立按了按他的肩膀。“怎么啦，板着一张脸？昨晚玩的难道不开心吗？”

悠的视线依旧盯着咖啡，看着它滴进咖啡壶，速度过于缓慢。“是…开心，但我记不起来全部。我只是没想到我们会…，”他吸了口气，“真的做。”

咖啡继续煮着。嘀嗒…嘀嗒…嘀嗒…

“啧，你以为还能发生什么？我只是做了你想要我做的啊，悠！”足立大声说道，向后退了一步。“难道你以为我可能经常像那样去约男的啊？”

“那为什么会想和我做？”悠终于直面向他，他从来没有在对方面前用过这样大的音量。”也许我根本就和你不一样！“

足立后退了两步，举起双手试图消火。穿着深蓝破旧睡袍和破洞袜子的他看上去毫无威胁，悠差点就收回了自己的话。

“你确实和我一样，悠。”足立随意抓了抓头发。“你知道的。但你是特别的。”

悠低头盯着自己的手，不知所措，大脑里连一句反驳的话也拼不出来。在为他做下的一切之后，自己变成了什么？他们真的就这么相似吗？而且足立说，他是特别的。

“…也许吧”，他听到自己轻声说。

“我只是做了我们都想要的，”他重新向他靠近了一步，“再加上一点酒精的推动，就这么简单！你听见自己昨晚都说了些什么吗？一直求着我，求着我操你。”

悠咬住嘴唇，那是他想要的，但这并无法解释他此刻感到的空虚。“昨晚的我有些…失常了。”他试图找到最合理的解释。

“我知道的好吗？”足立突然打断了他。空气一时变得紧张起来，但随着他的叹气又放松下来。他一手搭上悠的后背，不知为何带给他一种安全感。

“抱歉啦宝贝，我只是想好好庆祝一下而已！我不会再那么做的，除非你要求，行了吗？”

几乎像是毒品的作用一样，心中所有负面的情绪都以某种不自然的方式被冲刷了出去。

“宝贝？”他问，早晨以来第一次看向他的眼睛。一个词，然后积压在他胸口上的重量就全都消失了。他为自己的反应感到恶心。

“啊！”足立咬住嘴唇，别过头，挠了挠下巴，“糟糕糟糕，顺口就说出来了。”

悠觉得那大概并不是个意外。他知道足立想打圆场，于是操纵了事态朝他希望的方向发展，正如往常一样。

他知道的，但是他不在乎。

“挺…挺好的，”悠转过身。“但是恐怕我得提早离开了。我需要好好思考一下。”

这几天的一切已经远远超出了他的大脑能处理的范围。他想在小夜子的尸体被发现之前回到城市，在他的朋友们发现自己在稻羽之前。在他进一步摧毁自己之前。

“我理解，”足立说。悠有些意外的眨了眨眼。他没料到他会同意让自己这么早离开。“你已经帮上了很大的忙，好好休息吧！虽然我更想让你留下来陪我，不过这次破例也没关系。”

悠松了口气。“谢谢，”他说，感到胸口的结稍微松开了一些。

足立打开附近的橱柜，从里面拿出两个马克杯，放在柜台上。“不过至少等喝了咖啡再走！这可是你辛辛苦苦做的。”

悠对此不以为然。“算不上，”他说。他觉得自己还没有完全恢复过来。咖啡煮好了，嘀嗒声也随之消失，周围的空气似乎变得空荡荡的。他将咖啡倒进杯子里，足立靠在他身边的柜台边。这一刻，一切都仿佛回归了正常。

“才不是！要不是你是男的，找你当女朋友一定很不错。”

这句话盘绕上悠的胸口，紧紧攥住了他的心脏，片刻后消失不见。现在无视这类的事变得轻松多了，他意识到。

“要是走之前你再给我吸一回的话，那就更不错了，”足立思索片刻补充道。悠手上咖啡正倒到一半，他的话让他突然抬起头，但还是及时在杯子溢满前停了下来。

无论这到底算是什么——再多一点也没有区别了吧？他已经深陷其中。几天前的自己已经不复存在。这能让足立满意，所以这就是自己想要的，不是吗？

他深吸了口气，转过身，在男人面前弯下膝。地面的冰冷触感让他稍微摇晃了一下。他抬起头，对上身前人已经半硬的性器，随着他懒洋洋地单手撩开浴袍的动作而完全展现出来。他的另一只手伸进悠的发间，纤长的手指缠绕上他的发丝，拉扯着。悠知道这是足立最接近展现爱意的方式。

那一刻，悠觉得自己仿佛跪拜在神龛之前。朝拜之所。

他的归属之处。


	8. 周一

鸣上悠周日晚上从火车站回到家的时候，他的父母并不在家。

他在浴室里花了比往常允许的要多得多的时间，在热水的冲刷下紧紧抱住自己，仿佛这样的压迫和蒸汽就能防止他变得支离破碎。也许只要经历再多一些，他就能化身成一个全新的、更强大的他，像是从沙土里造出的钻石。

一夜无梦。醒来之后的悠意识到那不过是个美好的愿望罢了。他还是他，被玷污的、泯灭人性的禽兽，鸣上悠。证据就是他淤青的皮肤，和那支沉默的手机。

挑选衣服变得异常困难。离毕业季不远了，天气也逐渐转暖，他知道自己没法用高领毛衣掩饰住脖子上的印迹。他从母亲的衣柜里翻找出一条条纹围巾，轻薄的材质适合季节，深色也足以起到遮盖。配着他的校服显得有些奇怪，但比没有要好得多。

他又借了些遮瑕来覆盖剩下的部分。耳朵，手上，上颈，但是来到面部时，他犹豫了。灰色眼睛周围是一圈紫色的淤青，两侧的面颊也凹陷下去。

即使用了化妆，他看起来还是糟透了。

悠的脑海里自回来后第无数次想起足立。他冷血地杀死了两个 - 不，是三个 - 女人，但同时他却又费劲力气试图理解自己？为什么？一整个周末，他的全部注意力都放在了悠的身上，即使是在进行那个可怕任务的期间。从没有任何人做到过这一步。

自己是被威胁、被操纵了吗？不是的。他自愿烧掉了那些信 - 但现在他真的动手杀了人，就为了一个警察叛徒的陪伴？至少他现在知道的足立透是真实的他，丑恶与否。没有伪装，也没有掩饰。即使他的动机和方式曾令自己呕吐出了胆汁。

悠看向足立买给他的书，纸张被他喝醉时的胡乱翻页留下了折痕，此刻正静静躺在桌上。胸口突然感到一阵剧痛。不管这周末发生了些什么，他能肯定的是，足立的感情一定是真实的，尽管对方始终在试图回避那些情感。足立不会伤害他的。

那为什么自从回来之后，他就没有再联系过自己？

到学校之后，课程在模糊之间过去了。悠也并不在意。考学的概念仿佛像是前世的事情了。整整一天，每一次意识到足立还没有打来电话，他的心脏就会狠狠抽紧，然后试图用深呼吸来压下那份焦虑。

也许他错了。也许自己只不过是他的新玩具，疏解他永驻的无聊的新方式。也许他只是想利用他，直到一切剩余的娱乐价值都被压榨殆尽。

离开了他的悠变得无比空虚，正如他一样。

悠在放学铃之前就离开了学校。也许是为他的状态而感到不安，老师没有阻止他。

他在城市之中转过一个个拐角，向目的地前进。他的思绪逐渐转向接下来的预约。疼痛会让他好受一些的。一定会的。

他最终走进了六个街区外一家纹身店的接待室。房间里摆放着皮革座椅，上面覆盖着绘有恶魔和半人类的帆布，但整个空间显得异常洁净。空气里的消毒剂气味使他回想起医院，他感到一阵恶心。

纹身师听着他描述他想要的设计，挑了挑眉。

“就这样？听起来挺简单的 - 你真的不想要点更时髦的吗？反正你才这么年轻，”她朝他笑着说。她一头短发，黑色的眼妆，看起来不比足立年轻多少。也许曾经的自己会觉得她漂亮。

“这样就可以了，”悠坚持道。“这对我很重要。”

她耸了耸肩。“好吧，要是你这么说的话。”

女人撩起他的袖子，准备好需要的器械。她的目光扫过他前臂上忘记遮盖的两道指印的淤青，但是没有说什么。

当针刺进他左手的臂弯时，悠拼命忍住才没有发出丢人的声音。针尖刺进皮肤里，一次又一次，他安静地忍耐着。比起他做下的事，这根本算不上什么。

他盯着墙壁，嘴唇几乎被咬出血，不想在完成之前看到它。大约一小时后，她停下了动作，收回身看着自己的作品。

悠低下头，看到手臂内侧不显眼处那三条闪耀的计数符号。墨黑的油墨混着他的血，使那道纹身看上去像是狰狞的伤疤。

“不常见，不过你肯定比我更能欣赏它，”她玩笑道，站起身。“等一下就给你收据。”

他端详着那一处，每一道划痕都代表着一个他自愿协助杀死的女人。小西早纪。山野真由美。上原小夜子。她们曾经受过的痛苦的一小部分转移到了他身上。

悠的人生被他的自私彻底改变了。他自甘堕落成了野兽，但他不希望忘记这一点。

他甚至留出了空地，而那背后的含义令他无比恐惧。

——————

回到家后，他用颤抖的手关上了门。绷带下的手臂隐隐作痛。一整天之后，足立依旧没有任何消息。他需要找到什么来使自己分心，而父亲留在冰箱里的清酒正好能派上用场。他不确定它在那里放了多久了，但也不在意。

倒出一杯，没有费心加热，他坐在沙发上打开电视。视线略过那些节目和字幕，他突然感到一股冲动想要触碰屏幕，就一下，再一次 - 然后一条新闻插播开始了，令他的手臂在半空中停下。

“随着上原小夜子尸体的发现，稻羽市系列谋杀案正式宣告重新开启调查。尸体于今晨被发现悬挂于商业街的一处电线上。上原小姐生前曾是一名护士，理想于前往国外进行工作 ——”

悠的心跳停止了。镜头没有展示小夜子的尸体，但他知道那会是什么样的。他猛地抽了口气——足立出现在了屏幕上，身边是堂岛，正在接受记者提问。悠调高了音量，舅舅那低沉的声音响彻空荡的客厅。

“没错，案件的调查已经重新展开，”他正回答着悠错过的上一个问题。

“堂岛先生，请问谋杀犯不是在近一年以前就被逮捕了吗？警察方面对于出现的又一具死状骇人的尸体有什么说法吗？”记者深挖了下去。

“不排除这是一起模仿犯案的可能，”堂岛粗声回答道，“但就目前而言，恐怕稻羽市警察局对此案无法提供更加详细的细节。”

“生天目太郎是否仍被监禁？”

堂岛沉下了脸，“当然，”他打断道。“现在，恕我们失陪…”

足立从头到尾没有说一句话。他站在他的搭档身边，看起来因现场状况感到无比担忧而恐慌，一边检视着周围，一边记着笔记。他朝镜头投来一个心照不宣的同情的眼神，悠感到那视线仿佛直直望着自己。

他的心脏跳动得如此猛烈，仿佛下一秒就要刺出胸膛。他一把按下了电源按钮。足立虚伪的表情消失了。

结束了。

一声绝望的哭号刺穿空气。至少在这空荡荡的房子里不会打扰到任何人。泪水湿润了他的脸颊。他从没有在这么短的时间里流过这么多泪。

他的视线投向手机。自己在稻羽的朋友任何时间都可能发来消息，但他不在乎了。他能和他们说什么？他又如何能安慰他们，当这一切都是他的错？

哔——哔——

悠跳了起来，围巾因为他突然的动作飘落在地。他看见那个名字，现在被他改成了简简单单的’足立’，然后一把打开了手机。

看到我了吗？我上电视了！;) - 足立

悠飞快地打字回复，满腔愤怒。 为什么你一整天都没有发过消息？

我想给你个惊喜！天，你真无聊 -足立

我们都知道会发生什么，悠打下，然后补上一句，我能打给你吗？

这一分钟里，他紧紧咬着下唇，直到警探终于回复。

没问题，但我很忙，所以快一点！ -足立

悠数着铃声，一下，两下，然后电话那头传来足立愉悦的声音。

“嘿，悠！我现在躲在休息室里面。我亲爱的共犯过得如何？”

“足立，”悠开口道，心中的焦虑似乎在听到他的声音后就逐渐消失不见。“调查进行的怎么样？一切都…没问题吧？”

传来一声笑声。“当然，当然，一切都没问题。你还在这边的时候我就处理好一切了，所以你那漂亮的小脑袋瓜就不用担心了。”

悠因为他的话而僵硬了一下，万幸的是足立看不到他的反应。“你似乎非常高兴，”他大着胆子说道。

“有什么好让我不高兴的？这是几个月以来发生的最刺激的事了，我激动疯了好吗！”

“也许吧，”悠答道。周末发生的事完全改变了他的人生轨迹。这也许称得上是刺激吧，他想。

“告诉你哦，要是在这次案件上的表现不错的话，我可能有机会重新调到大城市里去。你毕业之后有什么计划？也许我们可以一起租套公寓，这样以后会方便一点。你父母也不会多管的，对吧？”

悠因为那句话的意味而脸红。他能一直和足立在一起，无论何时？好像他还能奢求更多似的。

“是啊，”他回答道，足立赞同地哼了哼。

“之后看情况如何吧。说真的，有更多时间和你在一起会很棒的。安排计划也更方便，而且还有人让我想操就操，对我们两个都很不错啊！”

无以复加的喜悦在他心中生长着，而他不想接受这个事实 - 足立提出的这件事正是他迫切渴望的。

“听上去不错，足立。我愿意。”

短暂的停顿，他感觉到电话对面的足立正评估着他。他的呼吸平稳，像是正在思考什么，然后 ——

“喂，悠。你爱我，是不是？”

这个问题像是刺青的针头一般刺进了他，然后触及到内心深处他已经无法控制的一部分。

“是，”脱口而出，于是他知道那一定是真的。

足立低低吹了声口哨，“哇哦，那还真是抱歉了。”他的声音轻柔。

“是啊，”悠说，面孔因滚烫的绝望而扭曲。“我也这么觉得。”

他已经彻底失控了。足立摧毁了悠，又拼凑出了一个新的他，但内心的一部分、病态的一部分，却感到平静。他终于找到了归属，找到了需要自己，想要使用自己的人。他不再需要其他任何人了。一阵释然感将他层层包裹起来。

这就是他的真相。

“好吧，我没多少时间了 - 我得挂了。但是现在你懂规矩了吧。只要我打给你…”足立的声音轻了下去，期待着。悠深呼吸一口气，让自己的声音平稳下来。

“我就会接。”他背道。

“乖孩子。”

电话切断了，一阵寒意窜过他的脊椎。他走进卧室，爬上床，心里想着足立。他不再只是个迷茫的，一心想着取悦他人的小孩了。他是个成年人，是他的搭档，这就足够了。

他看到手机指示灯在床头柜上一闪一闪 —— 无疑是特别搜查队希望向他们勇敢的队长求助，帮助他们处理这持续恶化的现状。

悠伸出手，盯着屏幕看了片刻，然后合上了手机。

房间自此陷入黑暗。

——End——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 要是有看到这里的人：  
> 非常感谢！这篇是入坑时读的第一篇足主，相当喜欢车部分的表现，希望有顺利传达出来。


End file.
